Dust Devil
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Nanami grows up in a village of Huntsmen & Huntswoman. She is a right and shining star in her village. But, she doesn't know that she holds a secret in her belly nor that she was once from the Hidden Leaf Village. Will she ever find out the truth or will Ozpin for ever keep this secret from her and who her true parents are? Story is a co-writing with Darkamy1.
1. Chapter 0

**Do not own Naruto or RWBY. Please enjoy. This story is a co-writing with DarkAmy1.** **^_^.**

 **Dust Devil**

 **Prologue**

It was storming pretty heavily outside on this late October night, over the cracking of thunder the screams of a baby girl was heard, For she had just entered this world only to be placed into danger just seconds later,

"Give me the Kyūbi or I shall kill this child." Said a man wearing a orange spiral mask with a single eye hold,

Before the masked man knew it, there was a sword to his neck.

"I beg to differ my friend, You might be quick but my blade is quicker." Said A white haired man with small black circular sunglasses.

Before the masked man knew it someone had taken the baby from his hands and the blonde hair man wrapped the little girl in a soft pink blanket and flickered away.

"Glynda please watch over Nanami, Kushina is in danger." Said The blonde hair man.

"WHAT?! What has happen Minato?" Asked Glynda,

"We were attacked after Kushina gave birth and Ozpin is fighting the masked man as we speak." Said The now named Minato,

Glynda took the baby and held her close to her chest, Nanami just looked up at the blonde hair woman who was cooing at her,

Minato just smiled and touched his daughters cheek before vanishing.

The masked man glared at the man before him, "You will not stop me." he says well lightning flashes in the sky, showing that the masked man had a red eye,

Knowing she has to get away, Kushina slowly rises to her feet while Ozpin kept her attacker busy, Slowly she slipped out of bed and made her way to the doorway to find two Anbu bodies bleeding, one of them still being alive, the wound on his side wasn't too deep, He will live.

The masked man saw Kushina getting away from the corner of his masked eye. Slipping his hand back into his long cloak sleeve, He grabbed a flash bomb and a smoke bomb and threw them at Ozpin, Just as Minato reappeared. Blinding both men as he ran to Kushina and pulling her into the forest around the safe house.

"You will give me what I want." Said The masked man, the he slammed his hand on the seal located on Kushina's belly, breaking it.

A blood curling scream escaped Kushina's lips as she fell to the ground as the Kyūbi no Kitsune appeared before her.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING KIT?" Asked the Kyūbi as he looked down to see his jailer on the ground passed out with blood coming from her mouth, he then turned his head to where he was hearing evil laughter. He narrowed his eyes looking at the man that stood before him in the rain,

"You will be mine to control demon." Said The masked man, He then removed his mask and stared into the Kyūbi's eyes, putting him Under his Genjutsu. Before anyone knew what happen there was an explosion at the edge of the village.

Minato and Ozpin heard the screaming and ran outside to find Kushina pasted out,

"Minato take care of Kushina." Said Ozpin well he ran to fight the demon and

Minato ran over to his wife and slowly and gently picking her up and took her back inside and layed her back on the bed,

"Minato please keep our daughter safe." Whispered a weakened Kushina,

"I promise Kushina, I promise." Said Minato before running out of the safe house to find Ozpin fighting the Kyūbi,

Ozpin had two desert eagles, one in each hand with the clips in both guns being a bright blue, showing that he has blue dust bullets in the guns ready to be fired. He had shot the Kyūbi in between the eyes and when the blue dust bullets exploded out of the bullets, they turned to ice on the Kyūbi's fur and it grew across the Kyūbi's head, Slowly freezing him.

Minato had shown up as he saw the Kyūbi was slowly being weaken by the ice.

Minato quickly went through some hand signs and yelled: "[fuuton]: Dai Kamaitachi (Wind Style: Great Cutting Whirlwind)." A huge whirlwind came out of nowhere hitting the Kyūbi and cutting into its side.

Madara was beginning to get angry with this turn of event, he didn't know a Huntsman would be present during the birth, (Yes what a shocker, the masked coward was/is Madara Uchiha, believed to have died after his battle with the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju.)

"Dammit, I must do something to help that beast." Said Madara, a devilish grin crossed his lips as a plan came to mind, he then vanished in a swirl of flames and appeared next to Kushina, "My dear I still need to use you for one more task." He grabbed her by her right arm and then vanished in a swirl of flames, minutes later they appear in front of Glynda,

"Good even, I would to stay and chat further, but I am in need of a new dance partner and I must take that child from you, so if you would please give it to me." asked Madara well extending his hand to the Huntress.

"Not a chance in hell, you freak." Said Glynda with an icy tone in her voice,

"Then tonight before that infants eyes she shall lose her mother." Said Madara as he pulled Kushina up by her air, she was too weak from giving birth and loosing the Kyūbi to even fight back.

Glynda's eyes grew wide then narrowed. "Bastard."

Before Glynda could do anything Madara trapped her into a genjustus and fell to the ground, "Stupid creature." he then walked over to the sleeping baby and picked her up and grabbed Kushina by the hair once more and vanished back to the battlefield.

In a clearing on the edge of the village, Madara appeared with Kushina at his feet, the Kyūbi was less then 500 yards from him and in a flash of lighting a single red eye was seen swirling behind the orange mask.

After the sounds of rain and thunder has lessen they heard the sounds of a crying baby and the screams of a woman carried in the Wind,

standing on a tree was the Masked man with Minato's wife and daughter, gritting his teeth his killer intent sky rocketed to insane proportions, making Ozpin stopped in mid attack to look where Minato's eyes laid, his body shook and anger race though his body, but fear also struck him. "Glynda." He whispered,

Before anyone knew what happened, Ozpin was in front of the enemy and a left hook made impacted into the masked man's face without warning, making

him dropped the baby, but luck has it that Kushina had caught her daughter.

"Kushina get away quick!" Said Ozpin as his eyes changed from the warm honey Brown they usually are, to a blazing silver so bright, you would swear that flames locked his eye in rage.

Kushina scrambled to her feet and ran to Minato, The Kyūbi was on the ground, It's eye flickering from nothingness to pain.

Minato jumped down to Kushina's side, wrapping her in his arms, "I'm so sorry, I failed you this night, but I must forsake our daughter." Tears fell from Minato's eyes as he said those words.

"Minato no…..I can hold him…." Said Kushina well taking deep labored, breaths.

Minato Looked at his love, knowing she would do anything to prevent making their daughter live the life of a jinchuuriki, "Kushina, you know we could always send her with Ozpin and Glynda, they can raise her and give her a happy life, as a Huntress."

Kushina looked up at him, She studied his face and she grew pale when she figured out what seal he was going to use and knew he wouldn't survive, also she was loosing to much blood from giving birth, the Masked Man had killed the doctor and thus Sealed Kushina's fate, With a nod Kushina focused her chakra and golden red chains shot from her body and quickly wrapped around the Kyūbi.

With one final kiss on her forehead, Kushina laid her daughter on a bolder, Minato stood behind his daughter doing the hand signs to summon Shinigami The Death God, a few minutes later, a demon-like being in white robes, holding a Stream of beads in its hands and a tanto blade in its mouth, appeared before them, _**"Who Summons Me?"**_ Asked the God of Death, Minato took a deep breath and replied, "I summon you, Shinigami-Sama." The Death God turns around and looks at Minato, _**"Foolish human, do you have a death wish?"**_ asked the death god in mockery, Minato looked the Shinigami in the eyes, "I summoned you to seal the Kyūbi no Kitsune within this child before me." Minato replied,

The Shinigami looked at the baby and up at the Kyūbi no Kitsune and back at the man, It's eyes flashing blood red. _ **"I shall do it, but it will cost you gravely, Are you willing to pay the ultimate price?"**_

"Yes, my soul is yours to do as you see fit." Said Minato,

 _ **"Very well human."**_ It's eyes flashed once more as a hand shot though Minato and grabbed the weaken Kyūbi, pulling it into the baby laying before it.

In a blinding flash of light the Kyūbi no Kitsune was gone and a double seal appeared on the baby girl's belly,

Minato and Kushina both fell to the ground, blood falling from their mouths and with the last of their chakra they sealed a piece of them into their daughter.

Just then Glynda appeared,

 _ **"It is time mortal, your soul is for ever mine."**_ Said The Shinigami, as he pulled Minato's soul from his body, making him fall to the ground dead.

Glynda rushed to her friends. "KUSHINA! MINATO!"

Meanwhile, with Ozpin:

Ozpin did a spinning round house kick to the Masked man's left side, cracking the man's ribs but before Ozpin could strike again the masked man did a upper cup meeting his right fist with Ozpin's jaw, making him fall back slammed a tree,

"You huntsmen, thinking your better then ninjas, your nothing but a joke." mocked The Masked man, but

Ozpin stood back up and before the other man knew it, a silver after vision of Ozpin was standing before him and backhanded the masked man so hard, he was sent flying into the same tree he was just next to.

"Bastard, you will pay for this." Said Ozpin as he was ready to strike again,

but then they saw a flash of light that stopped Ozpin mid attack and the Kyūbi no Kitsune was gone and Minato fell to the ground, they then saw a blonde hair woman run over to the couple and infant,

"Dammit!" Yelled The Masked man and with that he vanished into a black hole.

Ozpin held his size and ran over to his friends,

"Glynda, you and Ozpin take Nanami and raise her as your own, keep her safe, please I beg of you, I'm not long for this world." Said Kushina as she coughed blood, "Please go to our home and grab all the scrolls we showed you last night and take them for Nanami, it is her birthright, I don't want those bastards in the council to take them."

"Yes Kushina, we will take her and raise her as our own." Said Ozpin as he places a hand on Glynda,

With a sad smile she gave her daughter one final kiss and handed her to Glynda, who could see the light from her eyes fade as her soul left her,

Glynda held her daughter and kissed her forehead well crying for her dead friend.

"Quick get her out of here, Their coming." Said Ozpin,

Glynda nodded her head and ran away, fast.

After she had left, Jiraiya and Sarutobi appeared with several ANBU, The look in their eyes was that of shock and horror.

Jiraiya fell to his knees sobbing, "NO! I WAS A DAMN FOOL FOR TAKING TO LONG GETTING BACK!" Cried Jiraiya.

Ozpin placed his hand on the older man's shoulder, A sad look in his eyes, then

Jiraiya turned to look up at him, "Where is their child?".

Ozpin turned his head away from Jiraiya and looked at the burning building, "I'm sorry, the baby was lost in the attack, I was too late to save her."

Jiraiya slammed his fist onto the ground sobbing well

Ozpin felt guilt for lying to the man, but if he told him she lived her life would be hell and he had to honor the wishes of his two friends.

"I am sorry Jiraiya." Said Sarutobi,

Two Anbus picked up the bodies of Minato and Kushina and took them to the hospital before they went to their final resting place,

"Glynda and I well be leaving in the morning, She doesn't have the heart to stay." Said Ozpin,

"I understand." replied Sarutobi.

Jiraiya stood back up and took a bottle of sake from his bag and began drinking, but then

Ozpin grabbed the bottle from the man and smashed it on the ground, "This is not what your student would want you to do, Jiraiya, Minato saw you as a father figure in his life. Do you really want to let him down?"

Jiraiya looked down to the ground, to the smashed bottle and back up to the sky, it had began raining once more, With a heavy sigh he spoke, "No, he wouldn't wish to see me like this, but dammit it all to hell It's painful, why should I live and my students die, why do the ones I love and care for die." Tears streamed down his cheeks,

"Maybe fate might hold a surprise for you in the future." Said Ozpin.

With that everyone vanished. Glynda had sealed away everything Kushina had told her to take, along with Minato and Kushina's marriage certificate, For one never knows if Nanami would ever need it.

It was 4am when Ozpin and Glynda appeared at the gates, hidden under the over size cloak Glynda wore was the sleeping baby that they are encharge to raise. This would be that last time she would see her home in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 1

_My favorite song and dance. Do not own Naruto or RWBY. Just own the parts of this story I help co-write. For I wasn't the one who came up with this story that ownership belongs to Darkamy1._

 _Thank you all who have reviewed, favorite, and are fallowing the story. With your support it fuels us even more to keep writing._

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Kamaitachi**

"Time does fly when your having fun, but this isn't what I had in mind for fun." Groaned Nanami,

dodging to the side and missing being hit by the steel tip of the Nure-Onna's tail.

"Ratchet girl, I wasn't bothering anyone." Growled The Nure-Onna.

"Really now? Then way are the villages near your cave claiming you have taken young girls from their homes in the middle of the night, I even have reports that you took one boy as well." Said Nanami.

It swung it's tail once more at Nanami, She dodged the attack but didn't see the creatures fingernails grow and before she knew it, the claws had cut across her right arm, making blood run down her arm.

 _"Dammit, just a few inches deeper and she would have cut the nerves."_ Thought Nanami.

The Nure-Onna wasn't a truly ugly creature, it was more unique and pretty attractive. From her top half she was a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair with piercing green eyes and ruby red lips, with scales that covered her large breast, if you didn't know any better your would think she was wearing a top made of rusty brown and green snake skin. It was when you got past that and saw her waist lead to a rusty brown and green snake tail that has a steel spar over the tip of it, that you can see its true, monstrous nature. Another thing was if she was, if she is able to bite you with her long fangs hanging from her mouth, you would be in big trouble for it numbed your body, slowly poisoning the nervous system until you die.

Venom dripped from her fangs as a truly wicked smiled graced her ruby lips. "Foolish girl, your village has grown soft to send a child after me."

"What can I say, we have a large demand for huntsman and huntresses, you just happen to be the oh so lucky one to get little old me." Mocked Nanami like the snake woman wasn't that important, like she's beyond her talents as a huntress.

Said Snake Woman sneered at the girl, "Silly girl, Thirteen years ago I killed two well known huntsmen, so you will not be much of a challenge to me." Said The Nure-Onna.

"Yeah well, you must have bored them to death with all this endless talking." Snapped Nanami.

The Nure-Onna green eyes glowed softly as her tail snapped straight for Nanami,

the girl's mind was racing as she created two ice daggers , created by activating her dust crystal dial/buckle on her belt and using them to block the blow. As the steel spear hit the dagger held by her left hand, Nanami quickly flipped the other dagger upside down and cut at the base of where the spear was on the tail. She had cut in deep but the blade wasn't strong enough and snapped inside the tail near the bone, a blood-curdling howl escaped the creatures lips as it's tail thrashed around.

Nanami took this time to fall back to try and think of her next move. No longer could she play around with The Nure-Onna, she was now out for her blood and if she wasn't careful, "IT" might get it.

Nanami looked down at her belt and small grin appeared across her lips, for It was still set on the blue crystal.

"Dammit you brat, I will make sure I kill you nice and slow, I well make you suffer for what you did to my beautiful tail." Roared The Nure-Onna.

Ducking behind a bolder Nanami closes her eyes and holds her hand out, Slowly a longbow made of ice formed in her hands. Opening her eyes she grinned, _"This might work."_ She thought.

But off in the darker far side of the cave, Nanami heard the small cries of children calling out for help.

"Thank Kami their still alive." Whispered Nanami.

"Have you already given up my little huntress?" Hissed The Nure-Onna still looking for Nanami. She finally located her as she

Stepped out from behind the bolder, drawing back the longbow as an ice arrow appeared, "I'll never give up, you filthy monster."

"Haha, you will be one of my favorite toys my sweet." She hissed as laughter came out from its mouth.

Taking a deep breath Nanami let go of the arrow. As it flew through the air it formed several other arrows, the Nure-Onna's eyes widen as she swung up her tail once more, using it to shield herself from the attack. Two of the three arrows hit her tail as the third one hit her shoulder, making her shriek in pain.

With this distraction Nanami dropped her longbow and formed ice over her black gloved hands.

The Nure-Onna was pulling the arrow from her shoulder as Nanami ran up to her,

Quickly jumping on top of her, she quickly drove her feet first into the arrow in Nure-Onna shoulder, pushing it further in. The Nure-Onna's shrieks of pain grew even louder and violently pushes are Young huntress of her.

As Nanami was falling back to the ground, she did a quick twist and landed on her hands and pushed herself back up into the air, doing another flip landing on her feet just a few feet in front of the Nure-Onna, but she failed to notice she was still in reach of its tail.

Just then, said tail came sweeping across the cave floor and smacked Nanami on her right side. The force of the blow sent her flying into the cave wall,

"I do have to say brat your pretty good, you're the only one in a very long time to ever injure me." Hissed The Nure-Onna as she pulled out the Arrow from her shoulder.

Picking herself off the ground, Nanami grinned as she raised her left hand to wipe the blood from the corner of her mouth. "I'm glade, here I was worried I was getting rusty." Said Nanami.

"It's just a shame I have to kill you, I did enjoy playing with you." Said The Nure-Onna.

" _Come on I need to think of something, quick."_ Thought Nanami as she dusted herself off. She then felt little rocks on her thigh and a idea came to mind. She began forming sharp little ice tacks on the floor around her. Then, once the ground was a soft blue she twisted the arrow on her belt to silver/White. Slowly, you could feel a small breeze rising up.

The breeze began to pick up and slowly began twisting around her as The Nure-Onna began slithering her way towards the young girl. If you looked close to her green eyes, you could have sworn you saw death flash in front of them.

Nanami runs towards the creature as the wind picked up forming a small twister around her body, she jumped into the air and did a round house kick, making contact with the Nure-Onna face, it was all it took for the twister to picked up more speed and engulfed the Nure-Onna and Ice tacks into the twister. The ice tacks began slicing it's arms and body, making her shriek in agony and rage, but Nanami knew that wouldn't be enough.

So she turned her longbow and the arrows back into the blue dust and formed a large bolt of sharp ice instead and threw it at heart of the tornado, hitting the snake woman dead on in the throat, severing her jugular, greenish red blood flowed freely from its throat as her dying screams could be heard in the darkness of the cave. A few minutes later, she finally let out her last breath and died. Nanami walked up to the lifeless body and looked deep into the lifeless green eyes to make sure she died, but her tail still had some life in it and swung one final time at Nanami, but she formed an ice blade to cut the spear off the tail and it fell to the ground thrashing.

With a deep breath Nanami walked over to the tail and picked it up so she can bring it back as proof of her death. She then turned back around and twisted the arrow on her belt to the red Crystal, forming a large fireball that hit the fallen creature, burning its remains.

Tail in hand, she walked over to her bag that she set down after entering the cave, "Well this should be proof enough that "IT'S" dead." Nanami said.

But then she hears the cries from the cave grew louder and more desperate. Nanami packed away the tail, picked up her bag and slowly walked down the cave corridor to her left. Once she arrived at the end, she saw the small children huddled together,

"Hey kids, My name is Nanami and your parents sent me to find and save you from the snake lady." Nanami said gently.

The children slowly stood up and rushed at her, their little arms wrapping around her as their tears covered their tiny cheeks as she looked them over the best she could in the dim lit cave for injuries, only to be relieved when she found none. "Come on hold hands and we will all get out of here." Nanami said.

Each little kid took each other's hands and the one at the head of the line took Nanami's hand and they all slowly made their way out of the old, cold cave.

Outside, there was a full moon out and it lit the dark woods, Nanami looked over her shoulder and saw the smallest of the children struggling to keep up, so she stopped and walked over the little redhead girl and picking her up. Her green eyes held a small amount of fear in them.

"Please don't be scared , your big sister Nanami will take care of you and get you home safely." Said Nanami with a big smile.

Tears escaped the little girls eyes as she slowly nodded her head.

They slowly made their way back to the main village closest to the cave, the walk took over three hours but Nanami didn't mind, she knew she had scared children with her and they could only move so fast.

"SHE'S BACK!" shouted one of the guards from the main gate, torches sprung to life with fire as people began running to the main gates, the families of other nearby villages where there as well, waiting for any news on their missing children.

Nanami passed the gates with seven children in tow and one in her arms.

The village elder rushed over to the girl, "Are they all alive?" you could see the fear and hope on his face as he asked the question.

"Yeah, their all alive and this little on in my arms is very weak. " Said Nanami.

A sad expression flashed in the elder's eyes as he turned away, but Nanami saw that.

"What? Tell me what's wrong?" Demand Nanami.

"Her family are all dead, she was one of the first to vanish and the creature killed her parents as they fought to save her." Said The Elder as he turn to face her.

"Then what will happen to the girl?" Asked Nanami.

"To be honest, maybe a family will take her in or she will be taken to one of the lager hidden villages and left at the orphanage." Said The Elder,

The little girl was crying now after learning the fate of her family and what would become of her.

"Doesn't she have any other relatives?" Asked Nanami.

He shook his head, Looking away from her, but a wealthy shopkeeper over heard them talking, "Excuse me, Miss?"

Nanami turned around and looked to where she heard the voice come from to see the Shopkeeper, a woman with long, golden brown hair and honey color eyes walking up to her, "I'll take her."

"You'll take her Miss?" Asked Nanami,

"Yes, I lost my child a year ago when the Nure-Onna first attacked, she killed my husband and my daughter, since then I have felt empty inside. but maybe this sweet little one will help me fill that lost as I feel her lost." Said The shopkeeper.

A small smile crossed Nanami's lips at hearing that, "Thank you, I hope you both have a long and happy life." she said as she handed the little girl to her.

The shopkeeper took the little girl and hugged her, "Come on sweetie let's get you checked out, cleaned up and fed."

The little nodded her head and barred her face into the woman's chest and the Shopkeeper walks away.

"Elder, my business is finished here and I must return back to Kamaitachi Village." Said Nanami,

The man nodded and handed the girl her payment of 10,000 Yen. "Thank you for everything you have done for us." The Elder Said in gratitude, making her smile softly at the praise. "It was worth it knowing this will never happen again." She took her payment and slipped it into her belt pouch before she took off, leaving the gates behind her as she faded into the darkness down the dirt road.

After walking for about three hours none stop, Nanami began to grow tired, "Man, i should get some rest." She looked around and saw a tree with a pretty thick branch to sit on.

She looked around to see if their was any yokai or enemy ninjas around, seeing that she was in the clear, she climbed up the tree and pulled out her sleeping bag and fixed it behind her head like a pillow before she slowly drifted off to lala land.

A few hours later, just before dawn, crying and shouting could be heard.

"Shut that damn brat up!" Shouted a voice. Hearing all this shouting disturbing her rest.

Nanami slowly cracked her left eye open to see two men dressed as ninjas coming her way, carrying with them a little girl with black hair over one of the men's shoulders.

" _Really! Come on I just wanted to have a peaceful nights sleep before going home, o well, the work of a huntress is never done it seems."_ Thought Nanami as she slowly sat up and formed two short ice blades.

"Please let me goo!" Cried the little girl, but instead of complying with her pleas,

The man carrying her slapped her across the face, hard, "Shut up before someone hears you." The man said harshly. But then the silence faded away with the sound of a low growl. Both men looked around, thinking they may have gotten the attention of some wild animal.

"So, when did Kumo start kidnapping again." Said a voice that was carried by the Wind,

"Who the hell is there?" Said the first ninja.

Up in the treetops, was a faint blue flash of moonlight reflecting off of something,

Just before one of the ice blades came flying down and sticking into the first ninjas shoulder.

Making him bleed and shout in pain, before reaching for the blade and pull it out, but it started to melt in his hands, "What the hell?!" the Ninja yelled well trying to stop his shoulder from bleeding.

Just then Nanami jump down the tree, dropping down in ax kick on the second Ninjas head and making him fall back as the little girl fell from his shoulder, hitting her side on the tree next to her hard. A small cry wanted to escape her lips, but she bit back the pain.

"You little bitch, your going to pay for that." Said The second Kumo ninja as a

small grin creeped across Nanami lips as she looked at the two ninjas before her, "So, you chuunin or Jonin level?" she asked them.

Both men grinned at her, " Wee just ranked Jonin not long ago and the Raikage would love to have a little trouble maker like you for breeding stock."

Nanami tilted her head to the side as her long, sun kissed blonde hair fell to the side and her angelic blue eyes shined in the moonlight, "Nope, I'm no breeder for a pig like your Raikage."

Both men growled at her for insulting their leader like that, But all that did was make the girl giggle at them. "What? I'm a girl not a Kami forsaking cow." Nanami said,

she then rolled up her baby blue fishnet sleeves as two more ice blades formed in her hands.

Both men for just a brief second, could of sweared her eyes had harden like ice,

 _"The one damn time I tell dad I can handle a simple mission on my own and this happens, dammit Mercury isn't going to let me live this down if I don't win."_ Thought Nanami.

Back home, in the village of Huntsman, Mercury wakes up sneezing as a small chill raced down his back, he looked out the window up at the moonlit sky and had a weird feeling he couldn't shake about Nanami, "that girl better be okay."

Back in the unnamed forest, Nanami glared at the two ninjas before her,

"So chubby, You sorry excuses for ninjas think you can handle me?" Teased Nanami.

"We're more then enough for you girlie." Said The first ninja.

Nanami rolled her neck to the left as it popped a couple of times, then she charged the two men, moving her blades swiftly like she was dancing as she spun around on her heels, slashing at the Ninja to her left as the one to her right did a back flip in time to miss the blade she swung his way,

he then pulled a kunai and went at her as the other man fell on his ass, before he could cut her, she crossed both ice blades, blocking the kunai as he raised his foot and slammed it into her stomach.

"Dammit, That's my favorite shirt." Growled Nanami.

There was a muddy foot print on her black and baby blue shirt.

"Aww, what's wrong princess, someone get her pretty little outfit dirty?" Taunted the Ninja.

She looked back up at him with her blue eyes flashing a soft Purple, she then ran and jumped into the air, doing a spin kick with a thick ice coat forming around her black boots and made contact with his left cheek, sending him flying in the air and slammed his body into another tree and knocked the air out of him.

The other ninja scrambled to his feet, "Your going to pay for that." He said well spitting some blood from his mouth and ran his hand over his mouth.

He then pulled out a short sword and ran at her, swinging it as she dodged to his right, but she didn't move quickly enough as his short sword cut her black tights, Just missing her black and baby blue plaid skirt. This violation of her clothing mad her angry at him, and her only thought was of revenge as she turned the arrow on her belt to the red Crystal, "Damn Bastard!"

"Aww, did I made you angry your highness." Taunted the second Ninja as Nanami slowly moved into the Crimson Lotus stance, slowly she turned her right hand up and flex her fingers at him with a come and get it motion as a faint red glow was coming off her hands and legs.

Taking the bait, the Kumo Ninja rushed her, thinking he could over throw her with brut force, but a grinning Nanami raised her left knee and hit him in the jawline, using the force of the blow to push herself off him and extend her leg to kick him in the shoulder as flames burst to life, she then spun around on her right heel, seeing the other ninja coming at her.

Thinking quickly and leaned back to do a back flip on her hands, kicking the other man in the face with her left foot on fire, burning off his eyebrows and knocking him down.

"What the hell are you?" Asked the second Ninja as he got up.

"Oh me? I'm just a little huntress from The village of Kamaitachi, I'm Nanami "Dust Devil" Uzumaki-Namikaze." Said Nanami.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze?!" Said the other, fallen Ninja, "You fool, we have to bring her back alive."

"Why? She just some random brat from the Kamaitachi Village." Said The other Ninja,

"You idiot, don't you see, this girl is the legacy of The Yellow Flash, The Yellow Flash had many enemies and anyone would pay the right price for this girl." Said The first ninja.

Nanami tilted her head to the left, looking at the two ninjas before her like they both had grown a second head. _"Momma must be a lot more famous then what she let's on."_ Thought Nanami.

Before both men could recover Nanami spun on her left heel, doing a high spin kick to both men's jaws. She had to get this fight over with soon, She was still a little weak from fighting the Nure-Onna and didn't know how much longer she could keep this fight up.

Both men spun around as they where thrown back, sadly the second Ninja had landed wrong against the tree snapping his neck, the little girls eyes grew wide in terror as the ninja's lifeless body laid before her.

Nanami saw this and ran over to the little girl and burnt the ropes off of her, "Please go hide and only come out after I tell you it's safe, ok?" ordered Nanami.

The little girl stood up and nodded her head and ran for some bushes near by and hid under them.

"KUMI!" Yelled the other ninja, "You killed my brother." he cried, "You'll pay for this, they wouldn't mind if your missing an arm or something." he said in anger as he was getting ready to attack again.

Nanami slammed her fist into her palm, "Well Buddy, he asked for it, you and your brother are scum kidnapping a little girl in the middle of the night from her family, so just be grateful his death was quick and painless, But, because yours is going to be very painful." she said.

He gritted his teeth at that threat and did a few hand signs, "Yumi Numa- Swamp of the underworld!" Yelled Cumi as swamp began to form under Nanami and in unholy smell came from it, It smelt like rotten corpses.

Thinking quick Nanami jumped into the tree next to her, "What the hell?"

"Screw it, This will be your final resting place." Said Cumi.

Glaring at him Nanami took into account how much blue dust she had, _"Would it be enough to freeze that swamp?"_ she thought.

As the early morning rays of the raising sun slowly crest over the hillside. But within its golden rays something golden flashed as it sailed through the air, but before Cumi could attack, a bronze javelin with a red handle flow through his chest, his eyes widen and glazed over as he fell to the grown dead, the rotten swamp vanished as it summoner's corpse laid on the cold ground with blood slowly spilling from his lips.

"Hey Nanami, what trouble did you get yourself into this time?" Asked a male voice from her right side.

"Jaune?" Asked Nanami,

"The one and only." Said Jaune,

Just as the other members of team JNPR appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?" Questioned Nanami,

"Well Ozpin was getting worried since he hadn't heard back from you in a few days and sent us to fine you." Said Pyrrha as she pulled her javelin from the dead Kumo ninja's Chest.

Nanami rolled her eyes as her gaze fell upon the bush she told the small girl to go and hide in, "Oh man, I almost forgot." She ran over to the bush, "It's safe to come out now." Nanami said.

The little girl looked up at Nanami and slowly slipped out from under the bush.

Nora turned and looked over to Nanami, "Hey Nana, whose the kid?"

"Dunno, I was asleep in that tree over there and I heard these two morons yelling and slapping this little girl, so I got up and kicked their asses." Said Nanami.

"Well Nanami, Pyrrha finish off the last one." Said Ren.

"Well yeah but I snapped the other guy's neck, so i did like half the job." Said Nanami as she crossed her arms over her chest pouting.

"Okay, okay…" Said Jaune as he tried to cover his laughs.

"Well it looks like I had the pleasure of meeting the dumbass brothers, Kumi and Cumi." Said Nanami as she put the little girl down and ran over to the tree she had been sleeping in and climbed up it and gathered her things and jumped down to join them back.

"Miss Nanami." Said the little girl, making

Everyone turned and faced her,

"Yes?" Asked Nanami with a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm…can you help me get back home?" Asked the little girl.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Asked Nora with a giant grin.

The look girl looked up at the young huntress with her silver eyes and smiled. "My name is Neha Taira." Said Neha.

"Can you tell us which way to head to find your village Neha?" Asked Nanami,

She nodded yes, her black hair flying up and down wildly. "We just have to head east for about 30 to 40 minutes and will be there." Neha said.

Nanami nodded in return and then digs around her bag for two olive green scrolls.

"Really Nana, your going to seal them?" Questioned Jaune.

"Well yeah, these to morons are in the bingo book." Said Nanami.

"How did you get your hands on a bingo book?" Asked Ren.

Nanami winked her eye at him with a mischievous smile "I stole one off of a mask ninja on my way to hunt that Nure-Onna."

"Nanami you know better then that, we don't mess with ninjas if we are not hired to go after." Said Pyrrha to Nanami.

But she just waved her hand dismissively at Pyrrha, "there was no harm done and it would be good to have one of these books, also it gives us an idea of who we would be facing and what skills they have, unless you like going into battle blindly, for that's just finnnnne with me, I will not share my findings with you." Teased Nanami.

Pyrrha's cheeks turned red as she got annoyed with Nanami's antics.

"Come on let's get a move on, but first I'm sealing them away." Said Nanami as

She unrolled both scrolls and rolled each bodies on one of the scrolls, sealing them properly.

" Its still weirds me out how much your the only person besides the ninjas that live in those fancy villages, that knows how to use those sealing scrolls and how to use chakra." Said Pyrrha.

Nanami grinned well looking up at Pyrrha. "I guess I'm just naturally talented."

"Come on let's get ahead ,we're burning day light here." Said Nora well

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Umm…Miss Nora, the sun just came up, so how are we burning it?" Questioned Neha.

"Umm..I dunno." Said Nora.

Everyone just laughed as Nanami picked up Neha and placed the little girl on her shoulders.

They walked for about 20 minutes, heading east when they came across a man and woman with three other small children and a few other adults trailing behind them, Their clothing had burned marks on them and they all looked like their running away from something. the Woman at the front then spotted them and ran toward them, crying out for little Neha,

"MOMMY!" Cried Neha back,

Nanami let the girl down and she ran to her mommy's arms,

the woman Grabbed her and hugged the little girl close to her as the woman's husband, who joined them soon after, smiled and hugged both his daughter and wife as his other children gather around hugging everyone.

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter." Spoke the man, making Nanami smiled. "It wasn't any trouble sir, I was just being a good huntress and helping someone who needed help."

"May I ask what happen?" Inquired Pyrrha.

"The two ninjas that kidnapped our daughter set several fired around our tiny village as we all slept." Said The man, he then looked behind him and back at the group of kids in front of him with a sad look. "Everyone you see here, are the one who made it out, the rest all died in the fire."

Nanami clenched her fist, well her blue eyes turned icy, "I am sorry for your lost." she said, but the husband shook his head. "I have my family, that is all that matters to me at this moment, I am able to rebuild my home else where, but the lives of my children and wife are more impotent to me right now, yes we did lose clansmen and friends, but with us still alive we honor them in the afterlife.". This news made the Hunters real sad for their lose, but then Nanami had in ideas,

"Would you like to return with us back to our village?" Asked Nanami, making everyone look at the blonde girl in shock, "You do not know us and you invite us to your home?" the Husband replied incredulously.

But Nanami shook her head. "I know there isn't anything evil in your heart and I know my father Ozpin and my mother Glynda would welcome you in are home with open arms." She said.

"We are from the village of Huntsmen, Kamaitachi." Said Jaune.

"My Dear girl are you sure about this?" Asked Neha's momma.

"Yes I am, you have no home to return to and we are able to offer you shelter til you are able to build your new home." Said Nanami.

The group agreed and fallowed the young huntsmen back to their village.

A few hours later, the small group of people made their way to an old wooden gate with a silver haired man standing there with his arms crossed over his green jacket, his silver eyes burned holes into Nanami, making the girl nervous and raise her left arm behind her head to rub her neck,"Hey dad."

"Nanami what in the world happened? You should have returned two days ago." Scolded Ozpin,

"Well dad, there was there was this Nure-Onna, about 50 foot tall that lived in a cave that I had to hunt and kill, plus a couple very pissed off bears and two wolf packs When I had to invade their home for some shelter." Said Nanami.

This explanation made Ozpin sight in relief, "Thank God, this will be the last time you go on your own my dear."

"But, dad!" Whined Nanami. "You and I both know I need to grow and spread my wings, also not all huntsmen stay in their squads forever."

"I don't care, your my daughter and if I have to I will lock you in your room til your married." Declared Ozpin as flames appeared in his eyes.

Just then Nanami saw her mom. "Mom save me! Dad has gone crazy again saying I'm not leaving my room til I'm married."

Glynda shook her head and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ozpin dear, you know you can't do that, she'll just try to burn the house down again."

"That's only if she has her dust and her belt." Said Ozpin as he grinned, making tears streamed down Nanami's cheeks at how cruel her father was being.

"Professor Ozpin, Sir?" Said Pyrrha

"Yes Miss Niklos?" replied Ozpin well looking over at Pyrrha

"We brought back survivors from a village attacked by two Kumo ninjas, they set fired to the village as they slept and had kidnapped a child, but Nanami had a run in with the two ninjas and she had already dispatched one of them when we arrived and took out the last one."

Ozpin and Glynda looked over at Nanami, who had a sheepish smile on her face before turning to the survivors.

"I welcome you to Kamaitachi, the village of the Huntsmen." Said Ozpin and the people bowed their heads to him.

"I'm sure team JNPR would be happy to show you where you can rest and get some food." Said Glynda.

Ozpin's gaze never left Nanami as Glynda spoke to the others.

"Umm… dad I brought back their bodies in two scrolls so I could collect the bounty on them." Said Nanami,

"How on Kami's green earth do you know there is a bounty on those two ninjas?" Questioned Ozpin,

"I….I… stole a bingo book from a masked ninja that was flirting with me." Explained Nanami,

"Oh Dear Kami, that's it, your never leaving this village again alone." Exploded Ozpin.

《》《》《》《《《《《》《《》》》》》》《》》》》《》《》《》《

 _I hope you all enjoy._

 _Til next time_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Misting Hailstorm**

It took several long minutes, but finally Ozpin stopped shouting like a madman and has calm down a bit as pushed his sunglasses, eying his daughter in worry, "Nanami, you had me very worried with this last mission." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, hugging her for a few minutes before letting her go, "How about we get some Ramen and you tell me about your mission." he proposed to his daughter, making Nanami grinned.

"Sure thing dad, I'll make sure not to take to long next time." she said well they both walk down the village Streets together, toward the ramen stand. When Nanami stood next to Ozpin she was like a mini shadow of the man, she stood about 5'10 and had a lean athletic body, but watch out, she did pack one hell of a punch.

On the way, they were chatting away about how she beat the Nure-Onna when she remembered something important, "Oh dad, I brought back the spear on her tail as proof she died." She said as she pulled her bag over to her side and dug around in it, pulling out a spear that was a good foot in length and 2-5 inches wide from base to tip.

Ozpin let out a low whistle. "It appears you did have your hands full."

"Yeah I did, What did you think, that I was making it all up?" Asked Nanami as she tilted her head to her left, looking up at him.

A smirk crossed his lips. "Nah, I just thought you were maybe losing your touch as all."

Nanami puffed out her cheeks in indignity and they turned a soft rosy color that made her father chuckle as he ruffed her hair.

She batted his hand away and glared at him, "Fine the next time another Nure-Onna appears, how about you get your old lazy butt out the office and face it."

Nanami said with a cute pout annoyance on her face, but all that did was make him laugh at her, "Fine I'll just have to show you how it's done then." he said, making

Nanami rolled her eyes at him, but then her face changed into a serious frown, "Dad, how do I claim a bounty on the two ninjas I have sealed away?" Nanami asked, making Ozpin's eyes darken well he looked at her. "I'll send the scrolls with your mom the next time she goes to a ninja village." he said.

"But, why can't I do it?" Questioned in unhappy Nanami.

With a sigh he turned his head to her, "They wouldn't believe you beat them and would give you a hard time." Ozpin said.

"Jerks." Grumbled Nanami, but she accepted her father's reasoning and put the tail back in her bag and fished out the bingo book she had stolen. She flipped through a few pages and stopped on the chuunin level ninjas in the book, "It says here that Kumi is worth 5,000 ryo and Cumi is worth 7,000 ryo, but together they are worth 16,000 ryo." She said excitedly.

"Here, let me see that." Said Ozpin as he pulled the book from her hands and examined it, he noted the spiral leaf symbol on the book. _'Damn it, I wonder who she really run into.'_ Thought Ozpin.

"Hey dad, does their bounty go up if they are Jonin level?" Asked Nanami.

"Yes it does, but this book is about a month old, so I guess when your mom goes to a ninja village she might get more for them." Said Ozpin.

"But dad, couldn't I go along with mom?" Asked Nanami as they arrived at the stand.

Ozpin pulled back the flaps in the doorway and step to the side, letting Nanami go in ahead of him , "I'll think about it, maybe when your older." he said seriously.

"Yeah, sure whatever dad." Said Nanami sarcastically,

"About damn time your back Nana." Said a male voice.

"Huh?" Nanami snapped her head around to see where the voices was coming from.

Over at a small table sat the other members of team CENM: Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black were all their to the young girl's surprise and all 3 were grinning at her.

"Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder? What are you guys doing here?" Asked Nanami.

"Just getting a bite to eat and heard your were back in the village, so we figure we just come here and join you." Said Mercury.

"Well you lost the bet Mercury." Said Emerald, making Nanami blinked in confusion at her friends and teammates, "What bet?" she asked.

"Well, Mercury here thought you would come back with something broken, but you look fine, so I win the bet, YAY!^^" Said Emerald well mocking a less then pleased Mercury about his lost.

Ozpin and Nanami pulled up two chairs to the table and sat down with the others.

"Geeze, I so feel the love here, thanks a lot guys." Said Nanami sarcastically,

"What? It was your first solo mission and the last time we all faced a Yokai that powerful together, you broke your arm in 2 different places." Said Mercury matter-of-factly.

"Well, it only happen because someone didn't want to get his fat head out of his butt." Snapped Nanami.

Cinder and Professor Ozpin both stayed out of it, just giggling, chuckling at their fighting.

Just then, a shout was heard from the doorway, "NANAMI! YOUR BACK!" Shouted Ruby Rose and wanted to go hug her hero, but was hold back by the arms of her own sister.

"Calm down Ruby, she just came back so give her some space for a bit." Said Yang Xiao Long as she was struggling to hold her sister back.

Anime tears streamed down Ruby's cheeks as she broke free from her sister's arms and ran over to Nanami, knocking her on the ground and giving her a crushing hug ''NANAMI! YOUR REALLY BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?! DID YOU MISS ME!?'' Ruby shouted in excitement, making Nanami smile despite the lack of Oxygen.

"Nope." Said Nanami teasingly well getting free from the girl's hug and petting her on the head like a little puppy, something that made sweatdrops formed on the side of everyone's heads.

But then Yang ended this strange moment by walking over and pull her little sister off of her friend. "So Nana, up for a spar?" Yang asked.

"Sure, but maybe after I get something to eat." Replied Nanami.

"And a shower too." Suggested Mercury, "Girl I can smell you from here, you stink." Mercury said well pinching his nose.

That little comment made Nanami's eyes narrow at him, "Hey, you try coming out smelling like daisies after fighting a class 7 Nure-Onna and two Kumo Ninjas." Barked Nanami.

Hearing that made Ruby's eyes lit up with little stars, "You fought two Kumo Ninjas!?" Said Ruby in awe, making Nanami puffed out her chest as a huge grin crossed her lips. "Yup, I kicked their asses and now I have their bodies sealed in two scrolls, so dad can have mom go cash in their bounties for me."

"Nanami, Your. So. Cool." Said Ruby.

"So Nana, how did you do it? How did you K.O. two ninjas?" Asked Yang.

Making a sheepish grin cross Nanami's lips. "They were both morons and I got lucky when I spun kicked one of them into a tree where he snapped his neck on impact, sadly it was Pyrrha that really killed the second one with her spear in his chest, but I gave both them the beating of their lives before hand, so they well remember not to kidnap little girls in the next life." Nanami said.

Ozpin narrowed his eyes well he listened to all the things his daughter was saying. _"I can't keep her from the ninja world forever, but I thought I still had a little bit more time before telling her the truth."_ Thought Ozpin.

"Wow Nana, maybe we need to step up our sparring sessions, so next time you'll be able to handle any other ninjas you come across alone." Said Yang, making Nanami nods her head in understanding as she stood off the floor and slipped back into her chair, with Ruby and Yang pulling up two more chairs to the table and sits on them, they all then ordered their food and chatted as they ate, Nanami had 20 bowls of ramen, something that always impress and shock everyone.

"I have no clue where all that food goes, its like she has a black hole in that stomach of hers." Joked Mercury.

"Shut up!" Growled Nanami, ''I'm a growing girl and I need to eat to keep my strength up, so I eat whatever I want and you better not stop me, or you'll end up in their to." Nanami threaten well pointing at her stomach, making Mercury gulp nervously and shut up, after all he didn't want to end up in HER stomach.

Ozpin laughed at his daughters attics as the others joined in, "My Dear child, I think you were in ogre in a other lifetime."

Everyone laughed at that comment, except for Nanami, who gave her father in unseen dirty look well finishing her meal. 1 hour later, everyone as done eating and Ozpin paid the tab for all their meals. Everyone went their separate ways with Ozpin and Nanami heading straight for home, on their way Ozpin nose wiggled at the unpleasant smell he picked up from his daughter, "Nanami I really do agree with young Mr. Black, you do need to take a shower.'' He said, Making Nanami turn her sights on her father and made her eyes turn from a sapphire blue to fiery she as she glared at him. "Daaaaad! You really think I would run around the village in this shape after I ate, come on I'm not a pig!?"

Nanami angrily shouted as she stomps up ahead.

Once at home, Nanami stomped off to her bedroom upstairs, ignoring her father the whole time, "Geeze, dad really is a pain in my butt when he wants to be." Nanami complained after she shuts the door and turned on her radio, Evanescence- Call me when your sober Was playing and Nanami began singing along with the song as she pulled out a purple long sleeve armor mesh shirt and matching purple short sleeve top with black roses on it and grabbed her black skirt with purple crystals on the hem of it and walked over to her dresser to take out purple mesh armor leggings and undergarments, happy with her choose of clothing she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, so she can take her shower.

Back Downstairs

Ozpin was in his office, sighing at his daughter's attics. "That girl is going to bring this house down one day."

"Well, if you stopped teasing her maybe she wouldn't and my beautiful little home will make it out in one piece." Said Glynda as she stood in the doorway of his office, eying her husband.

"When did you return dear?" Questioned Ozpin making Glynda smile softly at him, and tried but failed to hide a worried look on her face as she walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I just arrived."

Out of nowhere a loud crash was heard that startled them both, "Ahh! I'M FINE!" Nanami screamed, she tripped and crashed into the towel closet in the bathroom, knocking down everything.

Both Ozpin and Glynda shared a look with each other and both busted with laughter at what happened, No matter how agile their daughter was she was still a huge klutz. "She reminds me so much of Kushina at this age." A single tear rolled down Glynda's cheek as she smiled at the happy memory.

Ozpin whipped the tear away and hugged his wife, "How are the Taira clan settling in?" Asked Ozpin as he let go of her a bit.

"They settled in just fine and Hail Taira, Neha's father, wishes to join the ranks of the Huntsmen to ensure his family's safety and repay our kindness to them." Said Glynda, ''Good, tell him his offer to join is most appreciated'' replied Ozpin as he got closer to his wife's mouth, going for a kiss, but both Husband and Wife stopped dead in their tracks,

"DAAAAAD! IS MOM HOME!?" Yelled Nanami as she ran down the stairs into her father's office with tears in her eyes and a hair brush wrapped in her hair.

Glynda just giggled at her daughters apparent problem, "I see it is time for another hair cut?"

"Nooo" Whined Nanami. "I wasn't paying attention well brushing my hair and twisted my brush in my hair as I was singing with the radio."

Glynda shook her head and sighed as she walked up to her daughter and slowly pulled the hair brush out, Nanami cried and yelped a couple of times as her mom pulled the brush out and Ozpin could not help be find this funny and laugh a bit to Nanami's disarray.

There was a knock at the front door several minutes later, Ozpin went to open it and revealed a tall man dressed in a black cloak with an animal mask.

Ozpin's expression changed from happy and light hearted to one that was serious and as hard as stone. Glynda took note of her husbands change of posture and quickly pulled Nanami off to the shadows of his office.

"Mooooom…" Nanami tried to whine about her hair being pulled at so hard, but her mom had to cut her off.

"Shh…! Nanami." She said well placing her finger over Nanami's lips, silencing her. Nanami saw worry flash in her mother's eyes, Why was she looking so uneasy with this masked man in their home? These questions raced throw Nanami's mind as she hides in the shadows.

''Professor Ozpin?" Spoke the mask man as he bowed his head to him.

"Yes, I am Professor Ozpin, What brings you to my home?" Inquired Ozpin as He studied the man before him.

"I have been sent by the Lord of Water who wishes to have a team of your best huntsmen track down and return a missing-nin of Kiri and his student back to the Land Of Water to face punishment." Said The Masked Man as He pulled out a scroll from under his cloak and placed it on the desk before him.

Ozpin studied the scroll and slowly reached for it. "Why is he not hiring Ninjas from the Hidden Mist to track this missing-nin, he is one of them, so it should be their problem no?" He asked well pulling the string from around the scroll, but never got in answer. He then slowly unrolled and red it. His eyebrow raised and looked up at the man.

"Honestly, he wants one of my teams to go after Zabuza Momochi? The Demon of the Mist?" Inquired Ozpin.

"Hai, With the bloodline wars that have been taking place within the village, he had no others to turn to, the other villages would see our land as being weak and may try to over throw us, with your village not being one of Shinobi, he felt he could trust you with this mission." Spoke the Masked Man. Ozpin thought about it a few moments before giving his answer.

"Very well, inform your master **WE** shall take this mission and **WE** do expect proper payment for this job." Said Ozpin as he stressed some of his words out to the man before him, ''Thank You, be assured you we'll be well compensated for this mission'' he said and with a bow, the masked man left.

Glynda stepped out of the shadows with Nanami wrapped in her arms and her eyes held many questions and fears. In her heart she knew what team would be sent out for this mission, but she wasn't ready to face the facts before her.

Ozpin sighed at this and want to his wife and daughter's side and did his best to give them a bright smile,

"Dad? What was that all about?" Asked Nanami as she raised her eyes to him, full of wonder and curiosities about this new mission.

"Well my dear, I have to choose a team that is better suited in tracking ninjas, but at the moment my best team is off on a mission to hunt down another S-rank missing nin from the The Land of Grass, i send the team out while you we're gone, so as of this moment…." Ozpin was cut off by his wife.

"As of this moment, the only team we have is Nanami's team isn't it?" Questioned Glynda, making Ozpin nod and see the fear in her eyes which made him hold her in a loving hug.

"Don't worry dear, I know our daughter can take care of herself, and Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald will be there to help her as well." Said Ozpin as he tried to reassure his love and himself.

"Wow, dad this is soooooo cool! I can't believe I get my first S-rank missing-nin mission." Said Nanami as stars appeared in her eyes.

"Nanami This isn't a game! You will be facing someone who isn't afraid to kill you to ensure their own survival, so stop treating this assignment as a game and be serious." Said Ozpin as you could hear the strict tone in his voice.

This froze Nanami in her place and she straighten up and nodded her head to what her father was telling her. "I'm sorry dad, I understand and I will not let you down. If you well now excuse me I will go and get my team and inform them of the new assignment we have and will be back in one hour with the others, ready to go."

Ozpin nodded as Nanami ran out of his office and out of their home.

Glynda looked up at her husband and had a small frown on across her lips. "I don't like this one little bit." she said.

"I know, but we did train her and her team in tracking nins and how she is able to use chakra so freely with her dust makes her the better choice out of all the other teams we have and before you suggest Hail Taira, he is new and I haven't had a chance to see his skills." Said Ozpin as he held Glynda tightly against him. ''Your right, I just hope they well be alright'' she whispered, a little scared at what could go wrong for their daughter and her team, ''I hope so as Well Glynda'' he said still holding her.

With Nanami.

The Young girl was running through the village, searching for her teammates when she hears Emerald yelling.

"DAMMIT MERCURY, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!" Yelled Emerald. "I have no clue why Professor Ozpin thought we worked well together." She said in annoyance.

"That's easy, It's because you both love me and put aside your bickering for me." Said Nanami as she came around the corner and wrapped her arms around both their shoulders, ending their fight and making them smile at her, ''Weeell, that's one reason'' Emerald said well freeing herself from Nanami's grip and gave her a Head Noogy, making all three of them laugh in good nature for a few minutes, then Nanami freed herself from Emerald and look around, looking for their last member, "So, where is Cinder?" she asked.

"I'm over here." Said Cinder as she walked out of a small dust shop.

Nanami now grinned well looking at her friends. "Well you three best be getting your gear, We have an assignment and dad is waiting for use back in his office at home."

All three looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Nanami, didn't you just get back from assignment?" Questioned Emerald.

"Yeah, but we just got a request from the Lord of Water Country to return one of his missing-nin and we are the only other nin tracking team in the village at the moment." Explained Nanami.

"I knew this was a bad idea letting you three talking me into agreeing in specializing in missing-nin retrieval." Complained Emerald, ''Come on Emerald, Between that and fighting hords of Yokai Monsters, which one do you think is the most dangerous?'' Cinder asked her friend which made Emerald pause to think about it, considering the difference in risk factor she came to this conclusion. ''Ummmm, you do have a point their, no matter how well trained ninjas are, they are still just humans and their for easier to kill/ then a Yokai, at least for people like us, so count me in.'' Emerald said. ''Count me in to, always ready for a good fight.'' agreed Mercury well smirking.

"Then its settled, Nanami we well meet you in 30 minutes at your dad's office." Said Cinder.

With that they all parted ways to get her supplies and their gear for their assignment. but before Cinder could leave, Nanami stopped her a moment. ''Thank you for convincing Emerald Girlfriend.'' Whispered Nanami in her ear. ''No problem, always their for you bestie.'' replied Cinder with a smile, both girls gave each other a gentle fist bump before heading their separate ways. But unknown to them, Ruby was hiding around the corner and she heard the whole thing, she really wanted to tag along to see her hero in action, so she quickly ran to Professor Ozpin's office thinking of a way to get added to the mission.

 **《》《》《》《《《《《《《《《《《《》《《《《《**

 **Well kitties it's been fun. We hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

 **Again we do not own Naruto or RWBY.**


	4. Chapter 3

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter of Dust Devil. We enjoyed writing it.

Same old song and dance. WE DO NOT OR EVER WILL OWN NARUTO OR RWBY!

Enjoy

 **Chapter 3**

Deal with a Demon

Ruby reached Professor Ozpin's home before Nanami and the others could. _'Good, I made it before the others, now time for plan, ''Get on the mission with you hero''.'_ She thought as she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Hearing the knock from her husband's office Glynda smiled at her husband, "I'll be right back dear.'' Glynda excused herself and goes to answer the door, _'I wonder who it could be?'_ She thought as she opens the door and saw Ruby stand there. "Ruby? Is there something I could do for you?" Glynda asked, raising a golden eyebrow while looking down at the girl before her.

"Yes, I would like to see Professor Ozpin if you please." Said Ruby, shifting from leg to leg well looking up at Glynda with a nervous look in her eyes.

Glynda nodded and stepped aside to allow the girl in, once inside Glynda closed the door and turned to look at the young girl before her. "Fallow me please." Glynda said, making Ruby nod and fallow the older woman down the hallway to a double door office. Behind one of the glass panel door sat Professor Ozpin and both women heard his voice call out.

"Who was at the door dear?" Inquired Ozpin, then Glynda enter the office with Ruby in tow, " its Ruby dear, she has requested to speak with you ." She said while looking from the young girl to her husband and he could see the curiosity in his wife's eyes.

"Ah young Ruby Rose, what can I do for you this evening?" Questioned Ozpin as his gaze shifted from his paperwork to her.

Ruby smiled nervously at Professor Ozpin and took a deep breath. "Professor Ozpin Sir, I have a request." Ruby asked.

At this, Ozpin put down the documents he was reviewing and looked Ruby Rose square in the eyes. "And what would this ''Request'' be, Miss Rose?" asked Ozpin.

"Well sir, I would like to go along with team CNBE, to observe and gain field experience, this could be a great training trip for me." Explained Ruby, making Glynda looked at her husband and back at Ruby. _'I wonder if there is more to this then what meets the eye.'_ Thought Glynda while Ozpin studied the girl before him for several minutes. _'I know she sees Nanami as her personal hero and Ruby is well trained, but would she get in my daughters way?'_ Thought Ozpin as he worries Ruby's presences would only endanger the others on this mission, but on the other hand, she could prove to be good back up as well, he had to be sure of his decision.

"Tell me Ruby Rose, would there be any other reason for you wishing to go along with Nanami's team?" Questioned Ozpin, just then he saw a small piece of guilt flash in Ruby's eyes and she quickly smiled. "I just want to learn from the best and I have also been wanting to learn more about tracking missing Ninjas, so we are not just limited to only 3 teams that specializes in this field." Said Ruby. Hoping this would help her case. Both Glynda and Ozpin we're impressed with Ruby's explanation and she did make a valuable point. As of recently Ozpin's man power with missing-nin teams have been cut down dramatically, he had 4 teams retire and lost 3 teams to missing-nin. Ozpin was planning to train several other teams on tracking, Ruby's team is on top of the training list, but he was unsure if they could handle it, one of the main reasons of this hesitation was Ruby's age and the other was that they never had taken a person's life beside just killing yokai.

"Ruby, are you sure this is something you truly wish to do?'' Asked Ozpin, wanted to make sure Ruby understands what she's getting into. Just then they heard Nanami enter the house. "I'M HOME EVERYONE!" Yelled Nanami as she came walking down the hallways to her father's office. where she saw Ruby Rose standing before her father. "Hey Ruby, what brings you here?" Nanami's eyes sparkled in wonder, making Ruby bowed to Nanami and smiled. "I am here to request to go along with you and your team to track a missing-nin, for I want to expand in my field and learn from you first hand the proper way of tracking ninjas." Answered Ruby, making Nanami raise in eyebrow to this and looked at both her parents for answers, surely they wouldn't send her, but on the other hand it would be an excellent on hand training exercise for the girl.

Nanami stood there for a good couple of minutes just thinking about it, _'If she come, I could teach her some of the tricks I picked up along the way as well as what Kya-sempai taught me, but I'm not sure how the others will feel about Ruby tagging along.'_ These two main thoughts had Nanami at a still mate, so she looked to her father for answers and it appeared that both Ozpin and Nanami had the same thoughts.

"Miss Rose? Do you truly think you could handle yourself out there against a ninja that has been compared to a demon?" questioned Ozpin, making Ruby's eyes grow huge as she thought for a second, "Yes, I believe I could." She answered honestly.

Then turned to Nanami. "Please Nanami allow me to go, it would help me understand greatly how a missing-nin team works and I wouldn't be blindsided once I take my team on their first tracking mission." Ruby said while doing her best puppy dog eyes as she looked up to her hero.

With a heavy sight, Nanami looked to her father. "Dad, she does make a good point, but in the end it is up to you if she goes or not." Nanami said.

Just then Nanami's team came walking into Professor Ozpin's office.

"Come on Emerald you know you love me." Said Mercury as he had a huge grin on his face. "If you didn't you wouldn't have save me last time."

Emerald rolled her eyes at that comment. "In your dreams Mercury, I only saved you because Nanami would had been sad if you have died, otherwise I would have allowed that strange wolf to eat you." Emerald said, making Cinder shake her head at their antics before turning to see Ruby standing in the office with Nanami, Professor Ozpin and Glynda and slowly raised her eyebrow in wonder as Emerald and Mercury stopped their bickering to look at them.

"Hey Nanami, what's up?" Asked Mercury.

"Well Mercury, Ruby here would like to join us on our mission to track a missing-nin." Explained Nanami with a smile, making Cinder's eyes grow as wide as dinner plates and turns them towards Ruby.

"Ruby, are you sure you can handle this? Missing-nins are not the same thing as yokais, its something much more complex." asked Cinder in worry for the little huntress.

"I know Cinder, a missing-nin is human and while they are not as strong as Yokais, they are much more unpredictable, for yokai have one single thought in general when they meet humans and that's to kill." Explained Ruby in a way that puts Cinder's worries to rest, even if its just a little bit while both Emerald and Mercury just nodded in agreement as they listen on.

At the same time Professor Ozpin was looking from his daughter's team to Ruby and back. _'Ruby does have a dual weapon that could come in handy if something happens or Nanami could set her up in a tree so she can shoot the missing-nin if he doesn't see her.'_

"Miss Rose, are you truly set on doing this?" Ozpin questioned well eying the young girl before him.

"Yes I believe so, it well also help me on how to train my team upon my return." Said Ruby, making Ozpin nod and turn to Nanami.

"Well Nanami, it appears you will be training Ruby Rose during this mission, and the others will assist you on this training." Said Ozpin, making Ruby's eyes grow huge as she smiled as bright as the sun. "Thank you Professor Ozpin, thank you, thank you, thank you." Ruby said well jumping around in joy, making Nanami smile before returning her attention to her dad.

"Sure thing dad, it would make it easier to have her train hands on, but, dad." Said Nanami.

"Yes, Princess?" asked Ozpin.

"This will be the only time I will do field training." Said Nanami as her eyes flashed for a second, making Ozpin nervous and nod in understanding, then Nanami turned to smile at Ruby and her teammates. "Alright Ruby, go to your home, gear up and meet us at the main gates in 15 minutes." Instructed Nanami.

"Alright, Thank you Nanami." Said Ruby as she bolted out of the office and out the front door. With Ruby gone, Cinder and the others looked at Nanami and Professor Ozpin.

"Are you sure about this Nana?" Asked Cinder as she looked at her best friend.

"Yeah I'm sure Cinderella, besides Ruby is one of the best snipers we have in this village and she is the only one who is able to use a scythe other then her Uncle Qrow. Oh yeah I forgot, dad I need the info on the missing-nin we are hunting." Said Nanami as she smiled at Cinder and turn to her father for the file of their mission.

"I, yes of course, here you go Nana, this is everything you need to know about Zabuza Momochi, his accomplices and where their stationed. And Nana, I personally believe you made the right chose of adding Ruby to the team." Said Ozpin as he slid the mission scroll to her and she took it with a smile at her father's belief in her Judgement.

"Great just what I always wanted to do, Babysit a 15 year old." Complained Mercury, making Emerald's eyebrow twitched, she then made a fist and smacked Mercury upside the head. "Shut up you moron, your just mad she out shot you the other day at shooting practice." Growled Emerald as she glared at him.

"Come on Em, No killing Mercury before we leave for the mission, now follow me to my room, I have to pack and resupply my dust, then we'll meet up with Ruby at the gate and well go over our mission and who are target is." Said Nanami as she waved to her parents and went up to her room with her friends fallowing her.

"Fine, I'll let the nin get his ass." Said Emerald as she crossed her arms over her chest and fallowed her friend and team leader up to her room with the others.

Nanami pushed her door open and walked into her room, dropping the scroll on the bed and walking over to her backpack to dump its contents on the floor, then she went to grab some fresh clothes from her laundry basket and puts it in her bag as well as four sealed scrolls from her book case, finally she pulled out a black belt from her closet and put it on over her brown dust belt, which made Cinder raise her eyebrow at her best friend. "Nana last time you wore dual dust belts, we faced that two headed lion with a snake tail, are you sure this is not overkill?" Asked Cinder, making Nanami grin at her best friend. "What can I say Cinder, dad's reaction to the message about who we are going after wasn't so good, I believe if he had his way we wouldn't be going and would have made Hu and his team come out of retirement for this job."

"That bad?" Asked Cinder as she double checked her dust supply.

"Yeah that bad, we will be pushed to our limits with this mission my friends." Said Nanami as she finished putting on her belt. "But don't worry, those 4 scrolls have about 30 years worth of dust sealed in them." Nanami said as she walked over to her bed and picked up the pink scroll, unrolled it and unsealed six dust crystals and loaded up her belt, resealed the rest, slipped the scrolls into her backpack and slipped it on. All the while, Mercury was observing her room and it was a mess: Dust and dirty close were everywhere, her bed was a mess to and he thought he saw something moving from under a pill of said dirty cloths.

"Damn Nanami, you need to clean your room." Said Mercury a little disgusted, which earned him a glare from the girl.

"Shut up, I haven't had time because I've been on none stop missions for the last month, but If your so worried about it why don't you clean it for me when we return." Said Nanami with a teasing smirk, which made Mercury shut his mouth and turn away, no way he was going to clean this pig stack. "I didn't think you would, now come on we have 5 minutes to get to the gate and meet Ruby." Nanami said as she leads everyone out of her room and back down the stairs.

 _Okay kitties we leave you here to wonder what will happen next time around._

 _Please enjoy._


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello again kits. We do hope you enjoyed last installment of LolitaPool.**_

 _ **Same old song and dance. We do not and will never own Naruto or RWBY.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _Dust to Dust, Mist to Leaf._

"Bye mom and dad, See you soon and please don't worry, we well be back within a week or so, depending on the mission's difficulty." Said Nanami as she gave her parents one last smile before they waved Nanami and her friends off to the main gate. Once there they saw Yang hovering over her little sister. "Ruby you sure you have everything and are you truly sure you want to do this?" Question Yang as she looked worried for her little sister as their Uncle Qrow walked up behind them.

"She'll be fine, don't worry so much Yang This will be good for her, cause your team/friends are on the list for the next team to be trained for missing-nin retrieval/recovery missions to. It's important for the team leader to know such things before hand, to help in the team's training." Said Qrow.

Making Yang eyes grow to the size of saucers upon learning this news. "Really Uncle Qrow? But, who signed us up for this?" Asked Yang. "I did." Said Nanami as she came up to them with her team, smiling at the 3 of them. "Good afternoon Professor Qrow." Greeted Nanami with a wave in his direction.

"Nanami Uzumaki-Namikaze, I should have known you were behind this." Said Qrow as he stood there lazy-like and smirking at her.

"Really Nanami? How could you?" Questioned Yang as she looked at Nanami with shock.

" Well for 1. Your team is almost as good as ours at hunting monsters, you could go far if you only put in more effort into your training and maybe someday you'll surpass us." answered Cinder with a grin.

Making Nanami agree with her best friend. "Cinder's right, I believe in you guys, so while we are gone I want your team to work on team building exercises and when we return, it's going to be boot camp." Nanami said with a devilish grin that sent chills down even Qrow's spine.

 _'If she's anything like her mother in that regard, These girls are so doomed.'_ Thought Qrow before turning to Yang. "Just do what she says, trust me It will be better for you and the others in the long run." he replied, making Yang looked at her Uncle a little shocked. _'Does he know something we don't?"_ Thought Yang, but in the and she didn't question him and just nodded before turning back to Nanami. "Man girl, when you-know-who hears Ruby is going on a private training mission with you and your team, all hell's going to brake loose." Yang said, making Nanami smirk. "Then when I return, I'll have some extra special training just for her." Nanami replied Devilishly.

At training ground 3, on the other side of the village.

Weiss had a chill run down her back as she paled and stopped her sparring match with Blake. "I have a bad feeling Blake, something bad is going to happen to me in the future." Stated a worried Weiss, while Blake just looked at the white haired girl and shook her head. "Well, it might be something you deserve." Blake said as she smirked at her, making Weiss puffed out her cheeks and glare at her teammate, but before she could say anything else, Professor Ozpin appeared out of nowhere, startling both girls. "Ladies, as of now you will be starting a new training regiment until Ruby returns from her training mission." He said well smiling at both girls and vanished without a trace.

Meanwhile back at the main gates.

The misfit team was getting ready to leave.

"Does everyone have everything?" Asked Nanami as she looked at everyone and saw that Mercury had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "No I don't." he said, making the others turn to look at him. "Ooooookay, what are you missing Mercury?" Asked Nanami suspiciously.

"A beautiful girlfriend to send me off." Said Mercury as he grinned at Yang and she smirked back at him. "Oh my dear Mercury, I will miss you so while you are gone, I shell count the days til you return." Yang said as she cried fake tears, making everyone sweat dropped at the two's antics.

"Alright, alright, break it up you two. Let's just get this show on the road." Said Nanami as Emerald took Mercury by the ear and the group set off for the Land of Wave.

7 hours later.

The group walked down the dirt road leading to the land of fire for 7 hours none stop, then Nanami stopped everyone in their tracks so they can all take a break and so she can explain the mission. "Ok everyone, we have now reached the land of fire. Which means we are going to be passing through other Shinobi lands will most certainly run into other teams of ninjas on this trip." Said Nanami while pulling out the mission scroll from her bag and opening it. "It says here, that we will be going after Momochi Zabuza, a high A to S class missing-nin and one of the members of the 7 swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. He is well know for his silent death tactic he uses and has also been given the nickname **"THE DEMON OF THE MIST."** Momochi Zabuza fled the village of Kiri after his failed assassination attempt of the Mizukage and the Lord of the Land Of Water wants Momochi Zabuza returned alive if possible, dead if necessary. It also states down here that Momochi Zabuza's assassination attempt was due to wanting to stop the Blood Wars between clans and ninjas with bloodlines against none bloodline clans/ninjas/civilians, but after he left the Mizukage, Yagura, vanished and hasn't been seen since. Now a new Mizukage is coming to power and wishes for his return, so he can become a Kiri ninja once again.'' Explained Nanami carefully, so everyone hears and understands the mission, then rolled the scroll back up and puts it back into her backpack before addressing her team again.

"This mission will test us on how good we are at handling such a threat, so Mercury and Emerald, I expect you two to stop your little corals and stay on your guard, for we really don't know what to really expect from him.'' Nanami said, making her 2 teammates glare at each other one more time before giving in affirmative nod to their leader. ''Also there was a rumor I heard while I was on my last mission, according to it Zabuza has a student and they are in the Land of Wave working for some shady scum bag and with the closes Hidden Village being the village of Konoha. I am pretty sure we will be running into a team or two heading to the Land Of Wave." Nanami explained.

"Nanami, did you hear anything about his student, like his skills and power levels?" Asked Cinder. But, Nanami only shook her head no. "Sadly no, so we will have an unknown factor, so Ruby, if any of us tell you to run or hide, Do as we say ok, because you are no where near good enough to take on a ninja of his caliber, not yet at least, so do you understand?" at these words Ruby looked from Nanami to the others, studying their faces and saw the seriousness of this situation written on their faces. "I'll do as you say, Nanami-Sensei." Ruby answered seriously.

Meanwhile

At the main gate of the village of Konoha stood a 3 man team of Genin next to a silver haired Jonin and a drunk old man wearing a Chinese straw-hat.

"Alright team we are to escort Tazuna here, back to the Land of Wave and stand guard til the bridge he's building is finished. According to the mission parameters, you have been attacked by highwaymen and bandits while traveling and during construction of the bridge, is that right Tazuna-San?" Asked the Silver hair Jonin to the now named bridge builder.

"Yes, that is correct." Said Tazuna. _'I just hope I make it home alive and my daughter and grandson are alright.'_ Thought the old drunk.

"Kakashi-sensei, how long will it take for us to get to the Land of Wave?" Asked a pink hair girl.

"Well Sakura, with us going at civilian speed it will take us about a day, Tazuna-San here expressed that he doesn't want to stop to camp and that he must return to his home right away so he can finish the building of the bridge." Kakashi answered here with an eye smile.

"Hn, that will be easy for in elite Uchiha like me." Said a boy with black hair that resembled a ducks butt.

"Eeeeeeeeh, your soo cool Sasuke-kun." Squealed Sakura, making the other pale skin boy gave them a creepy fake smile. "Honestly sensei, I'm not sure if billboard brow will be able to handle this." The boy said to Kakashi.

"SHUT UP SAI!" Sakura said well shrieking so loud, she scared away every animal nearby.

Meanwhile, with our hunters.

The group has restarted their travel not long ago when Nanami stopped dead in her tracks, which made the others stop and turn to look at her.

"Hey girl what's wrong?" Asked Cinder as she looked at Nanami with concern.

While Nanami looked towards the forest watching the birds take flight as if startled by something. "I heard something unsettling." She said, then turned to looked at Cinder with a pale face. "I think I heard a Ghost or a Banshee!" she said in fright, making the others just sweat dropped as they looked at their leader.

"Awwww, Nana is scared of a little ghost?" Teased Mercury. "Did you pack your teddy bear and baby blankly?" he teased again, but soon regrets it when Nanami punch him hard on the arm. "SHUT UP, MERCURY." Nanami shouted angrily.

"Owwww... Nanami, I was just playing with you." Said Mercury, rubbing his arm in pain before he dropped to the ground and tried to do a leg sweep, but Nanami quickly reacted and jumped over him, doing a back flip over his head and landing on a tree branch next to them while glaring at Mercury. "Just you wait Til we get home, I'm going to make you train Weiss.'' she said in evil smirk, making Mercury pale in fear as he watched Nanami jump down from the tree branch.

"How much longer do we have til we are near the boarder to the Land of Wave?" Asked Ruby as she looked at Nanami.

"Umm…" Nanami looked ahead and saw the fork in the road that lead to the village of Konoha and the other to Suna and Wave. "We have about maybe 6 more hours. We can rest again at the boarder." Nanami said, making everyone nod before continuing their travel.

Meanwhile,

Not that far ahead of them was the genin team and the bridge builder,

"Kakashi-sensei, why doesn't the Land of Wave not have its own Hidden Village?" Asked Sakura.

"That's easy to explain Pinky, We are a dirt poor land with a Lord that squanders our money on foolish things and takes bribes from evil little trolls to look the other way, but with my bridge I hope to open more trades between our land and others and maybe 1 day, we well have a ninja village of are own." Said Tazuna as he took a drink of his sake bottle, making Sakura glare at the old drunk, _'Damn old drunken fuck.'_ thought Sakura with a scowl.

"Well that wasn't what I was going to say, but Tazuna-san does get straight to the point, for creating, running and maintaining a ninja village causes money and a lot of it ether from the Lord's own vaults or through ninja missions, you understand now Sakura?" Explained Kakashi to Sakura, who cheered up and nodded in understanding before returning her attention to the front of the road. A few more minutes of walking later, Kakashi spotted a puddle of water on the side of the road. _'They use a water puddle as a disguise when it hasn't rained in weeks... these guys are real morons.'_ Though Kakashi with a sight as he looked at his students and it appeared that only Sai had noticed the poor attempt at a disguise from the enemy ninja and was doing something with one of his scrolls.

 _'It appears we are going to be facing off with missing-nins. Those two on my team are useless.'_ Thought Sai as he looked from Billboard and Duck Butt. _'I don't understand why Lord Danzo wants me to work with them so badly.'_ Sai shook his thoughts away and pulled his ninja scroll out, slipped the brush out and opened his ink bottle.

Quickly, he begun painting mice and with a few hand signs he whispered, "Ninja art: beast scroll." and the mice came out of the scroll and ran up to the poorly laid genjutsu, but unknown to the Konoha team, team CNEM was quickly catching up to them.

》¤》《》《》《《》《《《《《《《》》》》

 _ **Okay kitties we leave you there to wonder what happens next. Will CNEM with Ruby be attack by Kakashi and his team of misfits?**_

 _ **Who knows?! Stay tune.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hello kitties sorry for the wait. We are proud to bring you the next instalment of Dust Devils. So please enjoy._ _^_^_

 _LIKE ALWAYS WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR RWBY. IF WE DID THIS WORLD WOULD BE A DIFFERENT PLACE._

 **Chapter 5**

 _Past lies come back to haunt you_

Ruby ran up to Nanami and turned around to face her, "Nanami-sensei, do you really think my team and myself have what it takes to do what you and team CENM can do?" she asked her idol well walking backwards, making Nanami giggle at the red loving girl's attics. "I have Faith in your team and Faith in you Ruby, I can see that you have the making of a great team. But, we do have a long road ahead of us to get you their." She told the young girl in front of her, making Ruby smile in glee at her praise and the rest of team CENM smiled at that.

Not that far ahead of them, they heard a scream that made them stop dead in their tracks and looked past Ruby's shoulder to see a Ninja team in battle.

Minutes before,

Sai's mice attacked the puddle, making the two ninja hiding in it jump out and scream like little girls as one of the mice bit one of their ears.

Back to the present.

Nanami narrowed her eyes at the fighting ninjas, recognizing the one she stole the bingo book from. "Should we help them Nanami?" Mercury asked as he watched the two masked ninjas wrap in chains the silver hair ninja and rip him to shreds, making Nanami look back at her friend and smile. "Not just yet, Let's see what that Leaf Shinobi team is made of." Said Nanami.

Ruby held on to her scythe/snapper gun, looking up at Nanami for answers, worry shining bright in her silver eyes and making Cinder walk toward her with a smile. "Don't worry little one, he used a substitution jutsu, he's not dead." She told Ruby while holding her shoulders, reassuring her and making her grin from ear to ear.

"Yo." Came a male voice next to Nanami at the same time, startling the others sense they didn't hear him coming,

"Yo yourself, shouldn't you be helping your students before duck butt there gets killed." Inquired Nanami as she looked at the silver hair man, who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess your right, thanks cutie." He told Nanami as he winked at her and disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Nanami roll her eyes and bring out her copy of the bingo book she stole from him weeks earlier. _'Thank god he did not see it in my possession.'_ She thought as she flipped a few pages and found the picture of the two missing-nins before them, making her grin and turn around to look at her friends. "Alright guys, those two before us fighting those kids are the Demon Brothers from Kiri and are Chuunin level ninjas, The price on their heads isn't too bad, but it appears they will be the ones collecting it though." Said Nanami as she pointed to one of the brothers being killed by the Silver hair ninja and the other knocked out by the weird pale kid. She then returned to the book and went through its pages, at the very top of a list she has found is the silver hair ninja; Kakashi Hatake, Aka the Copy cat Ninja, aka Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye, aka Cold-blooded Killer Kakashi. Hatake has copied over 1000 jutsu with the use of his Sharingan eye, except for 1... but the book does not say the Jutsu's name, function or even its elemental affinity.

 _'So, he is strong. Maybe one day I could go up against him in a spar.'_ Thought Nanami as she and her team watched Kakashi interrogate the last Demon brother from a far.

With Kakashi,

"Tell me why did you attack us?" Question Kakashi as soon as the second Kiri nin regained consciousness.

A smirk crossing the ninjas face as he answered. "Gato, he wants the bridge builder dead, for that he has put a pretty high bounty on that old drunk's head." was his reply, surprising Kakashi.

"Gato? What does a business man want with the old man?" He questioned once again.

"Power, He wants complete control over the Land of Waves and the Lord of Waves is a fool to allow Gato in and I regret to inform you of this, but the Lord of Waves is dead." Said the ninja, shocking Kakashi, his team and Tazuna with this news.

Back with team CENM

Cinder, having the best hearing of the group, heard most of that conversation, even the news about the wave lord's death, making her eyes narrowed at this news, if the Lord of Wave is dead, then how well they be paid? That thought was put aside for now as she turned her attention to Nanami. "Nana, maybe we should tag along with these ninjas, I have a feeling they will lead us to our target." She told her best friend, leave out the part of the Wave Lord's death out.

"Hmmm…maybe your right Cin, but the question is: well they allow us to tag along with them?" She Questioned out loud, rubbing her face with her hand in on what to do.

Back with Team Kakashi,

After eliminating the Kiri nin and seal both his and his brother's bodies in a scroll, Kakashi look at Tazuna with a creepy eye-smile, showing he was not happy at all. "Tazuna-san you, have a lot of explaining to do. You told the Hokage this mission will only be a C-Rank now, but as of now we have gone up to a B-Rank to a low A ranking mission, so you better talk, NOW." Said the angry masked nin to the old man, making him sight heavily and then look at Kakashi. "Look, I know I lied, but I had no other choice, That fool of a ex Lord bled us dry and I was only able to get enough money for a C-Rank mission and I have to go back to finish the Bridge I'm building or Gato well ruin us all." He explained in a desperate voice, getting more and more desperate as he spoke on. After that, Kakashi sight heavily in deep frustration.

"I'm not sure if we will be able to continue this mission Tazuna, Half of my Genin team isn't ready to face high ranking ninjas, let alone live if they face a A or S Class missing-nin." Said Kakashi, making Sasuke glare at his sensei when he heard the mask man pretty much call him and Sakura weak and useless, "WE ARE NOT WEAK AND USELESS KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Roared Sasuke.

"Yeah Sensei we can handle this, there isn't anything you can say that will make us abandon this mission." Said Sakura in her fan girl need to impress Sasuke, making Sai sighed and look at his sensei from over his shoulder as he finished wrapping Sasuke's hand from bleeding out the poison. "We have no choice in this matter sensei, these two want to go no matter what any of us say." Said the pale skin boy, obviously displeased by this turn of event, but has no choice but to comply.

"I believe my team and myself would be glade to offer you any help you may need on your way to the Land Of Waves good sire." Said in Unknown female voice, making them all turn to its source to see Nanami and the rest of her team. Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow well looking at what he thought was a civilian blonde girl and her civilian friends. "Sorry Miss, but I'm afraid that would be dangerous to let you civilians come along." He told her well doing his best eye smile at her, but then frown when she and her companions started to laugh for no reason. ''Ok first Kakashi-san, were not Civilians, were huntsman and second, my team and I have been trained to hunt and track down missing-nins for 6 years now so trust me, you'll need are help." Said Nanami well smiling back at Kakashi, who looked at her with a shocked expression. "WHAT?! But you look like your only 15-16 years old? How can you already be leading your own team?" Asked Kakashi not believing this girl could be a team leader or even a Huntress. "Please do not worry, despite my age I'm more then capable as both a team leader and a huntress and my teammates are all just as capable to. Plus my team and I know what we will be facing, so your team well need all the back up they need, especially with the battle display wee just witness." Nanami criticized with a teasing smile, making the rest of team 7 look displease by that comment, especially Sasuke.

"Shut up dope. Don't act like you could have done better." Said Sasuke as he growled at the blonde girl, which earned him glares from Ruby, Mercury, Cinder, and Emerald, but surprisingly, Nanami just smiled.

"Oh trust me teme, I would have done better, every member of my team would have done better then any of you Genins, especially that poor excuse of a Kunoichi over their." Said Nanami well pointing at Sakura with a slight look of disgust, making Sakura glare at the blonde girl. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT BEING A KUNOICHI?" Shrieked Sakura, making Nanami smile a bitter sweet smile as she walked up to Sakura to reached her hand out for a strand of her hair and run it through her fingers. "Well for starters, I know that when going out on a mission, one is to only use odorless soaps, but I see you did not listen when your sensei told you that in the Academy. I guess you spent to much time fan girling over that poor excuse of a ninja there." Said Nanami as she pointed over at Sasuke.

Dropping Sakura's hair and turning away from her to walk over to duck butt. But not long after she turned her back, Sakura took out a poorly kept kunai and rushed at her well screaming in rage, but Nanami anticipated her poor attempt at attacking her and before anyone knew it, Nanami spun around and grabbed Sakura by her hair and twisted it around her fist, making Sakura dropped the kunai to try and make her let go.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR OR I'LL FUCKING RIP OFF YOUR ARM!" Warned/Screamed Sakura well looking at Nanami like a Psycho killer wanting blood.

At the same time,

Kakashi decided to stop this now before it ends up in bloodshed for both girls, but Cinder stepped before him and placed a hand on his chest, stopping his advancement. "It's best to just keep out of this Kakashi-San, Nanami has a point to prove and it well to everyone's benefit to just let her continue." Said Cinder as she turned back to watch the show. Kakashi for his part did not like this, but decided to heed Cinder's words and let it continue well standing by, just encase it goes to far.

Back with Sakura and Nanami,

"Really now? How do you plan to rip off arm, with those Spaghetti-like, Fan girl arms of yours?" Nanami said, giggling at the furious reaction her comment had on the pink hair girl before her face turned dead serious, "You do not have the skills nor the training to take me on in a proper battle, not to mention being completely clueless in taking care of your weapons, I mean, look at that poor excuse for a Kunai you dropped, it doesn't even look sharp enough to cut through butter." She said with disdain clearly seen in her eyes, which only served to pissed of the pinkette even more.

"YOU BITCH I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Yelled Sakura as she pulled and tried to twist her hair away from the blonde so she can try and strangle the life out of her, but failed and winced in pain as Nanami's grip tighten around her hair. Just then, Kakashi walked over to them and cleared his throat. "Excuse me Nanami-chan, but would you please let go of my student's hair before you rip it off to the scalp?" Kakashi asked her with his best eye smile, making Nanami take the Jonin's polite request into consideration well looking down at the still angry and in pain pinkette. Finally, after a few minutes of think on it, she let go of Sakura's hair and pushed her hard towards the Jonin who caught her in his arms. "Fine, here is your student Kakashi-san, but in the future I suggest you give her a much more strict training regiment and maybe taking away some of her more useless stuff, like her make up and hair product." She told Kakashi, who nodded at her suggestion. ''Good Idea Nanami-Chan. Sakura, go get your stuff now.'' Demanded Kakashi, making Sakura pale and look outraged that he would listen to that girl, ''BUT SENSEI...'' ''No buts Sakura, miss Nanami was right about your performance as a Kunoichi today and its time you take your training more seriously and grow out of those Fan girl habits of your. NOW GO!'' Kakashi said more sternly so that Sakura would have no choice but to obey and she did, all be with great reductase and anime tear pouring out her eyes. A few minutes later, Sakura returns with her backpack full of Make up, Hair Products, Cutesy Outfits and other such Junk and reluctantly gives it to her sensei before turning back to Nanami and gave her, her best death glare, (which by the way was, wasn't scary at all), "You bitch. You well pay for this, my mother is on the Civilian Council." Growled out Sakura, but all it did was make Nanami looked at the girl with amusement in her eyes, "What in empty threat, I'm not a shinobi of your village, hell I'm not even of your village at all, so what can your mother or her little friends on the Council possibly do to me?" She asked the Pinkette innocently. Sakura wanted to reply, but then realized that she was and that made the blond smile. ''As I suspect, they can do nothing, so you do us all a favor and hush.'' replied Nanami, effectively shutting the pink banshee's mouth before turning back to Kakashi. "So, what do you say we join you on your travels to the Land of Wave? We have business there as well and there's is safety in numbers." She told the Silver hair Jonin, making Kakashi eye-smile at her. "I guess that would be fine, but why tag along with us?" He questioned her, but it was Tazuna that spoke up first.

"She probably after Gato, why else wee they all be here?" He said will taking in other drink from his sake bottle.

"Nice guess old man, but No, were not after Gato, we just have business in the land of Waves." Said Nanami while smiling at the old man and ignoring the dirty look he sends at her for calling him. ''Old Man''.

Elsewhere,

Unknown to Nanami and the group, a man was watching her with eyes full of desire, using a pool of enchanted water to Watch her every move. _'She is so beauty and so strong, qualities she will need when she is by my side.'_ He thought as he kept a close watch on her.

"She is beautiful Nii-san and strong willed to, when will I get to meet her." Said a giggling young girl no older then 8 by the man's side. ''Soon little sister, when the time is right, I well bring her here Personally.'' the Mysterious man replied with a sultry smile well he continues to observe his future bride.

 **《》《》《》《》《《《《《《《《《》《》《《《《《**

 _ **Enjoy this latest chapter.**_

 _ **Who is this mystery man and girl? Why does he want Nanami so badly?**_


	7. Chapter 6 Dust to Dust

_I'm glade everyone has enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for the reviews and favorite and fallows. We thank you._

 _Last time we had a mystery person watching our little Nanami and has fallen in love with her. So let's get started._

 _Like always we do not own RWBY nor Naruto._

 **Chapter 6**

 _Dust to Dust_

"And now that the ''Pest Problem'' as been taken cared of, allow me to introduce you to the rest Team CENM and my student for this mission." Said Nanami as she walked back over to her friends and teammates. "First off, the girl with long black hair and amber eyes, wearing this fashionable Chinese dress is my BFF, Cinder Falls.'' introduced Nanami. ''A pleasure to meet you all.'' Cinder said well curtseying, then Nanami moved on to the others. ''Next is the girl with the mint green hair and chocolate Brown skin, Emerald Sustrai.'' ''Yo!'' Emerald said well lazily waving her hand. ''Then the guy next to her with silver hair and a dorky expression is Mercury Black.'' ''Hel- Hey!?'' Mercury shouted indignantly. ''My expression is not Dorky, Nana!'' He said with his arms crossed and giving Nanami a death glare that she easily brushed off. ''Ya, ya, what ever you say Merc. And Finally, the cutie with Black/red hair and Silver eyes over their, is my student, Ruby Rose." Nanami presented, making Ruby smile and wave energically at everyone, but then stopped when Sai walked up to her and gave her a creepy fake smile that gave her the chills right down her spine. _'There is something really wrong with this kid.'_ She thought to herself as she gave him a real smile back.

"Hello, Little Red." Said Sai as he extended his hand to her. "My name is Sai, It is a pleasure to meet you and it will be a pleasure to be traveling with you to." He told her. ''Yaaa, it will be a pleasure for me to. Mister Sai.'' Ruby replied with a bit of uneasiness well shaking the hand he gave her, making everyone watch the interaction between the two: Team CENM did not like Sai at all, like Ruby they can feel something very wrong about him. Sakura only snorted in disgust, Tazuna and Sasuke didn't care and Kakashi just eye-smiled at what he thought was a ''Touching Moment'' before turning back to Nanami.

"Well, I guess it will be fine to travel as a group, You and your team seems to know what your doing Miss Nanami." Said Kakashi, making Nanami smile. "You can bet on that Kakashi, my team and student are the best at what they do, you can trust me when I say that." She told him, making Kakashi nod before she walked past him and puts herself between Sasuke and Tazuna. _'Well I'm add it, I'll pump the old fart for some information, for Gato to want to eliminate him, something big must be going on.'_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Tazuna was eying the girl over his sake bottle, the way she was looking at him made him uneasy. "What do you want blondie?" He asked her finally, making her smile at him and link her arm with his and pulled him down the path as her friends and others fallowed after them. "Well Tazuna, I was just wondering if you could tell me about the Land of Wave is all?" She said well smiling sweetly at him, her blue eyes sparkling up at him and making a soft blush crossed his cheeks.

"Welllllll…..It's a island nation." Tazuna started. "Really? So the island must deal a lot with shipping companies for its imports and exports goods then?" Asked Nanami a she looked over her shoulder at Cinder and winked while Cinder nods. This action was her cue to listen to what the others we're talking about for anything that might help them on their mission, and she got the message loud and clear.

"Y-yes, but with the bridge I am building, we will break free from Gato and anyone else who tries to take my home hostage again. It is the hope of the people of the Land of Waves." Said Tazuna as flames appeared in his drunken eyes.

"Wow, that's great, but what do you mean by holding your home hostage?" Questioned Nanami, making Tazuna sight heavily and look down at the girl at his side.'' 2 years ago, Gato came to our land. At first he was promising jobs and fair trades, but it was all a scam to take over the land and make the people his slaves in all but name. He has several large ports built around the island along with two mansions that he lives in at any given time. But, they also house his thugs." Said Tazuna as his glaze seemed to get lost as he looked at her, as if lost in thought.

Meanwhile,

While he was walking with the others, Sasuke was thinking about team CENM, he did not see what was so special about these Huntsman or what makes them any different then ninjas like him, to him they just looked like normal civilians with goofy outfits. Having enough of guessing what they truly are, he turned to Kakashi for answers. "Kakashi-sensei, what is the difference between Ninjas and those so called Huntsmen? If their not making this whole Huntsman thing up?" He asked, making Emerald and Mercury, who were behind them, exchange glances with each others before looking back at the two ahead of them. "Huntsman do exist Sasuke, they are people highly trained to hunt down monsters called ''Yokai'' and destroy them, for that purpose they use Aura and Dust to better fight these monsters, just like we Ninjas use chakra for our Ninjustus and Genjutsus." Explained Kakashi and surprisingly enough, Sasuke actual thought that it was a fascinating explanation, even if he had a hard time believing that there are such things as ''Yokais'' in the world. But then, there was something that Kakashi said that stroked his interests even more.

"What is Dust and Aura Sensei?" He questioned while looking over his shoulder to the 2 huntsman fallowing behind, making Emerald and Mercury grin at the duck butt boy.

"Dust is a powdered or crystalized substance created with the minerals and herbs only found in the surrounding area of are home, the Kamaitachi village. It allows us Huntsmen to use the elements like your chakra allows you to perform elemental ninjutsu. As for Aura, it is the physical manifestation of a Huntsman soul, used more communally as a force-field to increase are body's defense or to heal minor injuries. In most cases, it grants Huntsman a special power that is unique to him called a Semblance, its like one of those Bloodline limits some Ninja clans are famous for" Explained Emerald, making Sasuke and Kakashi nod at Emerald's explanation. At the same time, Sakura was growing annoyed with these so-called Huntsmen. "Who the hell cares about stupid Dust, useless Auras and Imaginary Monsters. You losers wouldn't stand a chance against a real ninja. Why? Because we ninjas are Superior to anyone." She spat out at everyone, making Emerald cross her arms behind her head while looking over at the pinkette with a lazy expression. "Really? Well it appears then you're not a real ninja, sense Nanami was able to man handle you so easily." She said with a lazy grin as she looked at the foolish girl, making Sakura even more angry before they resume walking in silence. The silence continued on for a few more minutes until Ruby moved up to Nanami to talk. "Hey Nanami, Kakashi's explanation about Dust and Chakra made me think, aren't you able to use chakra like them?" Asked Ruby, making everyone look over at the blonde hair huntress, who still had her arm linked with Tazuna as she looked back at them. "Yeah, I'm able to use Chakra along with Aura, What about it?" She asked while turning back to look at the road ahead of them, this little revelation drew Kakashi's attention and makes him walked up to Nanami and Ruby. "Really, you are able to use both Chakra and Aura?" He questioned Nanami as it was unheard of for a Huntsman to have Aura and Chakra at the same time. At his question, Nanami turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm able to use both. My parents were pretty surprised when I used chakra for the first time and have been training me in how to use it properly ever sense. They even ask for help from your Third Hokage sense they knew next to nothing about chakra control, but I never really used any ninjutsu or genjutsu, I prefer to use dust in battle." She told him honestly.

"Wow, that's sounds amazing, could you teach me how to use chakra too Nanami-Sensei?" Asked the young Huntress hopefully with giant puppy eyes, but it only made Nanami smile sadly at her biggest fan. ''Sorry little Rose, but you don't have enough chakra in your system for me to teach you how to control it that way, so I'm afraid I must say no.'' She told the small girl while patting her shoulder comfortly. Ruby for her part was hunched over, pretty sad she could not learn chakra control, but got over it fast and stood straight with a smile, if she could not do that, then she well find in other way to get stronger and prove herself to her idol and that only made Nanami smile at her friend's determination.

A few more minutes later,

The shores of the Land of Waves were on sight, "We are almost their, once on the docks we well take the boat that will take us on the other side." Spoke Tazuna out of the blue, making both Ruby and Emerald pale. "Hold it. We have to ride on a boat!? Nobody said we had to take a boat!?" They asked in unison, making Mercury smile teasingly at their situation. "And how did you guys think we were going to cross the water?" He asked the two girls.

"Ummm… We take Tazuna's bridge?" Emerald answered, making both Sasuke and Sakura laugh at Emerald for even suggesting they take the bridge across that small part of ocean that separated the two lands. "How stupid are you, the old man said he hadn't finished building his bridge yet, weren't you listening or are you really just that stupid." Laughed Sasuke, making Emerald glare at the duck butt boy with enough intensity to scare the Uchiha out of his laughter, then she charges at him well taking out her twin sickles/guns so she can cut out the little bastard's balls, but 2 obstacles prevented that from happening: 1, Sakura saw what she was going to do and jump between her and Sasuke to stop her and 2, she was stopped by Mercury's strong arms before she could get to ether of them.

"Ok Mr. Ducky, do you have any better ideas ?" Asked Mercury, his words laced with sarcasm as he stared the boy and his little ''Human Shield'' while holding his murderous looking teammate at bay.

Sasuke for his part, made sure to stay away from the reach of Emerald's weapons and behind Sakura while thinking of a way. ''Ummmmmmmmmm, I know, we could water walk over there.'' He finally suggested to the group, earning him a deadpan look from the whole group, Except Sakura of course, who just look confused at what ''Water Walking'' could be. ''Sasuke, I haven't taught you or your team how to water walk yet. And even if I did Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Ruby have no Chakra to use this technique, some I'm afraid you idea is denied.'' Kakashi said eye-smiling, making Sasuke growl in frustration at having his brilliant idea ignored, which served to bring a happy smile on Mercury and a now calmed Emerald's face.

Meanwhile, Off the side of the group.

Nanami and Cinder were talking about other options they could take while the others were doing their thing. It took them a while, but they finally came back to the group with a plan.

"Hey guy, Cinder and I have found the perfect solution: we will just use our combined dust to create a temporary bridge of are own. That way, we can get to the other side a lot faster and spare Emerald and Ruby the dreaded boat ride." Said Nanami triumphantly. Making Tazuna take another swig of his sake bottle and laugh at the idea. "You girls honestly believe you can build a bridge with that magic fairy dust you carry around with you, what a joke." Laughed the old drunk.

"That's the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard in my life." Said Sakura, laughing herself.

Sasuke remained quiet, but looked at the two girls as if they grew two heads, same for Sai. The only ninja in the group that did not laugh was Kakashi, for he has seen first hand what dust can do in the right hands. ''I think its a great idea girl.'' Said Kakashi with in eye-smile, shocking his team and the bridge builder and make them drop on the ground, but something did bother him tho. "But will it last long enough for us to cross?" He asked the two girls.

"We believe so, but it will require a lot more dust then what we have out right now, but fortunately I have a storage scroll with 30 years Worth of dust in it, so it will be just fine." Said Nanami as she try to reassure the Jonin, then she dropped her backpack to the ground and crouched down next to it. To flipped open the top and loosen the drawstring. Everyone watched on as she began digging thought her bag and pulling out her dust storage scroll, making a small stuff fox fall out of her bag. Ruby saw it, and quickly picked it up.

"Awwwwwww, That little fella is soooo cute, can I keep it?" Asked Ruby to Nanami as she hugged the stuffed fox to her, making Nanami looked up and saw what Ruby was hugging her doll and quickly pulled it out of her arms and stuffed it back into her bag. "Sorry Ruby, but no, he is mine." Said the blonde as she blushed a little embarrassed by it and make Ruby hunch over in sadness, which that not go unnoticed by the blonde. ''But if you want, I can let you borrow it from time to time.'' Nanami said, cheering up Ruby and making her hug Nanami in gratitude. Once the hug fest was over, she unrolled the storage scroll and gets ready to unseal its contents. "Alright then, lets begin this bridge construction. Cin, how much fire dust do you think you'll need for this?" She asked as she looked up at the girl with amber eyes. Cinder took a thinking pose as she was grinning Cheshire Cat grin at her BFF's question. "I think I'll need about 12 fire dust crystal to be on the safe side, this way if the bridge begins to fail, I'll still have enough dust to make it last a little longer." She told Nanami, making the blonde nod then focus a small amount of chakra into the scroll and a medium black oak chest appeared, a golden laches keeping it close tight. Quickly she lipped it open and pulled out 12 fire dust crystals the side of ping pong balls and handed them over to Cinder.

"Damn girl, your were not kidding when you said you have over 30 years worth of dust in there. With the size of these dust crystals, I'll only need 6 of them." Cinder told her while she closed the chest and looked up at her best friend with a knowing smile. "Just keep those other 6 as back up then, I still have plenty more as you can clearly see." Said Nanami as she resealed the chest and further unrolled the scroll to the kanji for earth. She then repeated the steps and a medium black marble chest appeared with leather straps and silver buckles to keep it close. she undid the buckles and removed about 6 earth dust crystals, closed it, reseal it and rolling the scroll closed so she can put it and her stuffed fox back in her backpack. Gathering up the crystals afterword's, she slowly stood back up and looked down at her belts and open the pouches for the respected dust crystals while Cinder adds her own Fire Dust crystals to her dress. "You really want us to believe that those "Dust Crystals" of yours are going to make a land bridge for us to cross?" Asked Sasuke as he looked at the two girls as if they had gone mad. "Yeah, Sasuke-kun is right. You two are nuts." Chimed in Sakura, but the girls simply ignored them, for their insults and disbelief have no affect on the 2 huntresses determination.

"Ok, we have all that we need, I guess it's time to put on a show, I will go first if you don't mind Cinder?" Asked Nanami as she grinned at Cinder, making her amber eyed friend smile in return and signal for her to be her guest. With a flick of her right wrist, Nanami activates both dials on her two belts and focused her Aura as she slammed her fist into the ground, the combined shockwave made Vines grow super fast and began to form a vine bridge that stretched all the way to the other side of the shore. When Cinder's turn came, she just shot out her left hand and flames coming from her dust infused dress shot out of her palm and across the vine bridge, forming a obsidian glass walkway and adding extra fortification with the vines. Once its completed, Emerald and Mercury walked up to the vine and glass bridge and stepped on to it to test it out. "Well you two have out done yourselves once again." Said Emerald as she began crossing the bridge with Mercury in tow.

Meanwhile,

The Genin team and Tazuna stood there with their mouths hanging open, they couldn't believe they actually did it.

"Well are you guys coming, or you going to stay there looking like idiots?" Asked Nanami as Cinder was fallowing behind their two friends, heading to the other shore.

Kakashi was the first to snap out of his stupor and with a eye smile, began making his way across as Tazuna and the others fallowed soon after, all be still in disbelief. Finally, Nanami and Ruby followed just behind the group, side by side.

"Nanami-Sensei, this is sooooo amazing. I really want to learn how to do things like this as well." Said Ruby with stars in her eyes. Nanami just giggled at her protégé's enthusiasm as they finally crossed over the other side and jumped off the bridge. "I'll be happy to teach you little rose, but only after the mission." She told the younger girl.

"I just can't believe my eyes, this bridge you two built is a marvel. In all my years as a bridge guilder, I've never seen anything like this." Said Tazuna as the look of disbelief was still all over his face. "Could your dust make something like that permanent?" He question the girls as the bridge slowly began to sink into the ocean.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to ask my dad when we return home." Nanami told the old man as she looked from the ocean over to him.

"I think Professor Ozpin did once say something like that could be almost permanent, but you would have to have a constant flow of dust and Aura into the object for it to stay solid and stable." Said Cinder as she looked over at the others, but then...

"HOW IN THE HELL? HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU ABLE TO MAKE THINGS THAT STRONG OUT OF THOSE DAMN CRYSTALS!" shrieked Sakura, making everyone put their hands over their ears and look over at the Pinkette banshee.

"Great dumbass, now the enemy knows we are coming for sure." Said Mercury, then turn his sight over to the silver hair Jonin. "I really think you should pull her out of the ninja program. Damn girl's too loud." He told the older man.

Kakashi looked at Sakura with great embarrassment, never had he been part of or lead a team of Ninjas with a member that behaves in the manner his two students behaved. _'They represent Konoha and their fellow ninjas while out on missions for Kami's sake and all their doing is insulting others, acting so arrogant their head could swell like a balloon or think of anything else but the mission at hand, well this ends NOW.'_ He thought then turned his single grey eye to his two students. You could see a storm brewing as the color of the eye had darken. "Sakura, Sasuke, your actions today have proven to me that you two are not ready to be full fledged shinobi. When a team is working with an allied country or village you must show them the up most respect. Also, Nanami is the daughter of the Leader of her village, In away she is royalty among the noble clans, if she feels like it she is able to report this to her father and the 3rd Hokage, if that happens we will have an international incident among both Villages and cause a war, is that what you to want? A war!?" He told his two students, his voice strong and holding a degree of anger with the stricken serious tone he has, which served to scare his to students a bit so they behave, at least he hoped so. He then turned to Nanami and spoke. "Forgive my students Nanami-Chan, they are young and don't know any better." He gave her in honest to goodness eye smile with that apology.

"Oh Please, don't worry so much I have dealt with worst and my father believes I am able to handle my own battles. But, it is true in what you say though. I could go running to my father and we could go to war over those two acting so childish, but I believe in more diplomatic ways of handling things and no, I am not talking about those foolish political marriages or hostages to ensure peace." Said Nanami as she looked to the two Genin as they paled listening to them talking, making Mercury snicker. "Anyways, if Nanami and duck butt here were to marry, she would eat him alive." He said snickering more, earning him a smack behind the head, curtesy of Emerald. "OUCH! What was that for?" He asked Emerald who was glaring at him. "Really Merc, don't you ever know when to shut up." Growled Emerald as she turned her back to him.

 **Elsewhere**

In a dark cave near the eastern coastal side of the Island, a troll of a man was standing at the mouth of the cave holding a torch. "Hello?!" He yelled into the pitch black abyss of the cave.

"Hello Gato." Came an icy cold voice that could make the bravest of men's blood run cold.

 **《《《》》》》》》》《《》》》》》》》》《《**

 _We have made to the end of this oh so happy chapter. Will Nanami pull her weight as a Princess of her Village or will she have fun toying with those two morons?_

 _Well find out next time. Also whose this scary voice that little troll man speaking too?_

 _Til the next time thank you for R &R._


	8. Chapter 7

_**We're back again for the next chapter of DD. Like always we do not own Naruto nor RWBY.**_

 _ **Last time the little troll Gato was meeting with something inside a cave. Nanami and friends are walking into trouble.**_

 **Chapter 7:**

Demons, Ninjas, and Troll

Gato stood there in the black abyss. _'Did I really have to come here?'_ He questioned himself. "Don't worry little man, just tell me why you have come to my Domaine?" Asked the icy voice.

"I came to you to ensure that the bridge builder Tazuna dies. The nuke-nins I have hired so far have shown no promise and I want this done right and who better for this job then the True Demon of the Mist." Said Gato.

Elsewhere

Off to the shadows in the tree lines, a man stood grinning as he watched the group slowly making their way to the lake where he would spring his trap. _'Good, those fools still haven't sensed me and with them having Copycat Kakashi, you'd figure he would have felt me by now. But that blonde girl over there, there's something different about her. She is strong and would make an excellent addition as an apprentice.'_ Thought the man with a demonic grin. Off to his side stood a young man wearing a hunter nin mask, just watching the group slowly move on.

With the group,

Ruby was glaring at Sasuke and Sakura, so far she has seen nothing impressive about these ninjas. _'I have way better skills in fighting and speed then these two, they must have cheated in their ninja entrance exams, how else can in emo like him and a crazy fangirl like her become ninjas with so little skills.'_ Thought the young huntress.

Then somebody placed a hand on shoulder from her right, it was Nanami softly smiling at her. "Don't let those two distract you from what needs to be done Ruby, in a ninja career those who are weak are first to fall, but those who over come their weaknesses rise and shine bright in their lifetime." She told Ruby.

"I know Nanami-sensei. But its just so hard to believe that ninjas like them even made it past their exam. If any of us hunters acted like them Professor Ozpin would have stripped us of our ranking and sent back to Beacon Academy. They seem to not understand the importance of teamwork." Said Ruby as she looked up at Narumi with a frown on her face.

From behind them,

Kakashi has heard this and looked at the two teen girls with surprise, they both speak as seasoned vets of their field but still at a very young age. "I have been trying to stress to my team the importance of teamwork, but as you can tell they haven't really grasped the concept as working as one." He told the two huntresses from behind.

Meanwhile,

Sakura was listening on the three's conversation and became upset. _'How can sensei say that about our team? Sasuke-kun works well with us.'_ Thought the pinkette as she lost herself in her thoughts about Sasuke.

Back with Kakashi and the girls,

Ruby frowned at what Kakashi said. "If they haven't grasped the concept yet, then why allow them out of the village? Don't you know that in their current state, they could get killed" She asked him.

With a sigh Kakashi closed his only eye and looked at the young huntress. "They have completed the set amount of D-rank missions to be allowed on to a C-rank mission. But before you say anything, the rank of this mission has already shot up to in A-rank mission and could still change with who we may face next." He told the girl, which drew Sakura out of her thoughts. "Kakashi-sensei, could It really change again?" Asked the Pinkette.

"Don't be stupid girl. It will change again." Said Mercury as he glared at the pinkette. "How on earth you became a ninja is beside me. But you can't continue to live this life only wearing rose color glasses, thinking nothing bad or evil will ever happen as a ninja. Hell as a Huntsman, I know better and we worked hard to become stronger and work as a team. Teamwork is the key to make it out a live." He told Sakura.

Meanwhile,

Sasuke, who was walking next to Cinder, made a fist and gritted his teeth. "That fool knows nothing about being strong. Teammates only make you weaker and drag you down." He whispered, but this did not go unheard by Cinder as she smirked and began to laugh at the last Uchida.

"Wow, I thought pinky there was living in lala land but I was gravely mistaken, it's you who is the fool boy. Only knowing your strengths and weakness isn't enough, a teammate helps their teammates over come their weaknesses and even helps the other become stronger. That hate that lies in your heart and soul will only make you weaker.'' Said Cinder as she moved away from the boy and walked up to Tazuna. The whole time Tazuna said nothing and just looked at his sake bottle, he wanted another drink but was still to scared from earlier to even dare try taking one, so he slipped it into his bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Maybe this would help quiet his thirst til they got to his house.

Just as they got closer to their destination, a mist began to form. At first no one thought much of it, for it was still early in the morning, but it was when the mist began to become thicker by the second that Team 7 along with Nanami felt the mist was laced with chakra. "Dammit!" Said Nanami as she looked around, she could hardly see her teammates. Just then, a swishing sound was heard in the air.

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Kakashi as he pulled Nanami and Ruby down and Cinder pulled Tazuna down. "Keep quiet old man." Said Cinder as they all heard metal hit wood.

"My, my, my what do we have here?" Came a deep and gravelly voice.

"Team 7, surround Tazuna." Said Kakashi.

"Ruby go provide back up for Team 7, Emerald go with her." Said Nanami as she stood up and glared at the tree, the mist had slowly lighten up so you could now see your own hand before your face.

"Hai." Said Ruby and Emerald at the same time before taking out their weapons and stood guard with team 7 to protect the old man.

Meanwhile, Nanami took a step forward Mercury and Cinder stood behind her. "Zabuza Momochi, I have been sent here with a request of the lord of Water Country to ask for your return to Kiri and face punishment for your crimes." She told him well pulling out the legal documents and scroll from her own storage scroll.

But all that did was make Zabuza laugh at the young blonde girl. " And what makes you think I would listen to that old fool?" He asked her.

''Because his messenger went through all the trouble to come to my village and ask the Huntsmen to track down one of his country's ninjas." Said Nanami as she glared at the half dressed man. _'He is most likely a water user, So I will have to stick with ice dust, maybe some gravity dust to.'_ She thought to herself as she tried to come up with a game plan.

Kakashi looked at the blonde teen in shock. "You have been tasked with returning a A-rank, almost S-rank nuke-nin back to the land of Water by the Lord of Water?" he asked.

"Well girly I don't think I'll be returning anytime soon. I had my reasons to do what I did." Said Zabuza.

Nanami glare at him for her new nickname. "I know you tried killing the Mizukage for starting the bloodline wars with the clans and civilian born ninjas, also the Mizukage is the keeper of the 3 tailed beast, but what I don't understand is what made you attack your friend in the first place, instead of just sitting down with him and convince to stop the war instead." She said to the missing-nin.

This had everyone around grow quiet, it was not well known that Zabuza was friends with the Mizukage. He had kept that quiet in fear of someone using it against him.

"Blondie, you don't know what you are talking about. Why don't you go back home to your village of Huntsmen and play with your dust and hunt your demons." Said Zabuza.

Cinder and Mercury shared a knowing look, Nanami never liked being treated like a helpless child and this normally pissing her off.

Cinder took a couple of steps back as a blast of blueish purple chakra surround the girl. "Would you like to rephrase that?" Asked Nanami.

The strange feeling Kakashi got from his girl reminded him of Kushina when someone pissed her off and how her chakra would take the same visible color as the one before him.

He then watched as Nanami spun the dial of her upper belt to ice dust. "Fine Zabuza, I'll take you in by force." She told him, making Zabuza grin well looking at the girl. "This sure will be fun and after I kick your ass, your going to join me and become one of my apprentices, blondie." Said Zabuza.

Nanami smirked at the bandaged man. "If you say so Momochi, but I will make you work for it." She told him as a Katana blade began to form in her hand. The blade was made of solid ice and she pushed in some of her chakra into it, to add some extra charge to the weapon.

Zabuza jumped down from his blade and grabbed the handle on his way down to free it from the tree. "That's fine with me blondie. By the time this is over, you'll be calling me Zabuza-sensei." He told her with a dark grin shining in his eyes.

"Nanami, your going to need help going up against him. He's a high A class missing-nin and he almost killed a kage. What makes you think you can do it all on your own?" Asked Kakashi as he stepped forth next to the young huntress. "I will help you in this fight." He told her.

Nanami looked at the masked ninja next to her. _'Will he help me or will he just be in my way.'_ This was her only thought as she dodged the missing-nins blade and countered with her own Ice blade, pushing back the sword and dodging to the man's left side, needing to think quick and come up with a plan of action. As she did a back flip from another one of Zabuza's swings she met eyes with Cinder. _'Girl what are you thinking doing this on your own. We are here to help you all the way.'_ Thought Cinder as she watched her best friend enter a battle like one she had never faced before.

Seeing her best friend's face, made Nanami grin at Cinder. _'I hope she won't be too mad at me for this.'_ She thought to herself as she landed on the ground and stomped her foot down, turning the ground all around her to ice. "So Zabuza, how's your ice walking skills?" She taunted him.

A strange glint was in the nuke-nin's eyes as he slowly and carefully stepped onto the ice, "Really Blondie, is this the best you can do?" Taunted Zabuza. _'I need her to slip up, so I can knock her out and hand her off to Haku.'_ He thought to himself as he shifted his gaze to Kakashi. _'But first, I have to get him out of the picture.'_ A wicked grin could be seen under the bandages around his mouth at that thought.

With Kakashi, the white hair Jonin grew stiff as he saw this grin. _'He might just go for a silent kill?'_ He thought to himself as he pulled out a kunai to fight with.

Nanami looked over at Kakashi. "You might want to hang back and let me handle this Kakashi." She told him as she smiled. The smile she gave him, caused him to go wide eyed for half a second. Just now he could have sworn he saw his sensei standing behind this young blonde girl.

"Sensei?!" Whispered Kakashi as he shook the thought from his head. _'No, I can't let personal feelings get in the way of this mission.'_ He thought as he looked back at the young huntress. "Are you sure you can handle this Nanami?" Questioned Kakashi.

With a wave of her hand, she kept smiling at him. "Yeah, no worries I got this. It isn't like mister Moo-Moo here is the first missing-nin I've gone after." She told him as she turned to face Zabuza. _'I just hope I can just get that sword away from him.'_ She thought.

"Mister Moo-moo now? Then you should be calling me Moo-moo-sensei." He told her.

Out in the forest a laugh could be heard. But no one knew where it was coming from For the mist had thicken again.

Nanami just brushed it off, thinking it might have been Mercury or one of the genin. She gripped her ice blade tighter and moved her left hand over the secondary belt and flipped the dial to the Purple gravitational dust, then she kicked off the ground with a burst of purple left in her wake as she slid across the ice, swinging her blade at Zabuza, who countered her by blocking with his own sword.

Makings Nanami grin as she slid under his legs and swinging up with a right hook into his groin. Zabuza gasped as he sunk down a little, using his sword to hold himself up well Nanami spun around and jumped back up. "Well, it worked, but not how I wanted it too.'' She said well the other males in the group who saw this cringed in pain as they placed a hand over their manhood. Meanwhile, Zabuza got back up glared at her. "That was a low blow there blondie." He growled out at the girl.

"Whatever, I was hoping to make you cry, but it seems I'll have to hit you harder next time." Said Nanami with a foxy grin.

 _'This girl is too unpredictable for my liking.'_ Thought Zabuza as he raised his mighty blade back up and pushed himself along the ice, making himself glide across it.

Nanami quickly formed a second ice blade as Zabuza brought his mighty blade down across her. Her first blade broke from the shire force of his strike and the second one only saved her by mire inches.

Nanami's eyes widen as she looked at the blade that sat just inches away from her face. Without thinking she spun her secondary dial to red dust and stomped her foot down before kicking it upwards to Zabuza's stomach with her left boot covered in flames.

Zabuza jumped back though he was still burnt a little on his stomach, the skin looked angry from the red mark her boot left on his abs which made Nanami grin. "Can't stand the heat moo-moo-sensei?" taunted the blonde hair girl.

"You got a lucky shot in there blondie, but you will not be getting many more." Said Zabuza as he narrowed his eyes at her. _'This girl is using ice and now fire, how many elements is she able to control? Then there was that strange purple dust left in her wake as she came at me. I will have to pull out all the stops with her.'_ Thought Zabuza as he slowly began to laugh. "I haven't felt this alive in years." He laughed out.

In the shadows, Haku just sweat dropped at the sight of his Master. _'Has he truly lost his mind battling this girl?'_ Questioned the young ninja.

Cinder smirked at the attack her best friend had use. It was the one she used against her not that long ago while training. "NANAMI YOU CAN DO THIS! JUST KEEP FOCUSED ON THE GOAL AT HAND!" Yelled Cinder, making Ruby turn and look at the older girl. "CAN SHE REALLY DO THIS, CINDER?" shouted Ruby from her position in the Tazuna protection circle. You could hear the fear in the poor girls voice as Cinder turned to the girl and grinned. "YOU KNOW SHE CAN. THIS GIRL CAN DO THE IMPOSSIBLE WHEN PUSH COMES TO SHOVE." She shouted back at Ruby with pride in her voice.

While everyone was focused on the fight before them, a long, thin mirror made of ice formed behind Tazuna. Slowly, a figure stepped out of the ice mirror who made sure not to make a sound as he raised his hand to grab the back of the bridge builders shirt. But before anyone knew what happened Mercury jumped in the air to bring down a powerful axe kick down behind the old man, forcing the masked figure to jump away from Mercury and right into Cinder's line of sight.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that it isn't nice to sneak up on somebody from behind?" Questioned Mercury as he grinned at the masked boy while Cinder glared at the genin watching the man. "You know, it's dangerous to let your guard down when in battle right? I know your not fighting, but this man isn't the type to travel alone." Said Cinder as she now glared at the masked figured.

"Well it appears I will not be taking the old man without a fight." Said the Masked figure as he raised his hand and in between his fingers are senbon.

Meanwhile,

Emerald got ready to fight as she stood next to Cinder. "I'm sure we can make quick work out of him." Said the green haired girl.

''No Eme, your stay with 'THOSE' Genin and watch over the old man. You and Ruby are our back up if he gets past us." She told her friend and teammate.

"Fine, have all the fun and make me babysit." Said Emerald as she crossed her arms and moved back with the others. "You okay old man?" She asked Tazuna, but all he could do was nod his head as he was in shock that the young ninjas didn't feel this other ninja, but he was also grateful to Mercury for saving him just now.

At her comment, Sasuke glared at Cinder. _'What does she know?'_ He thought to himself well Sakura looked like she was about to wet herself from shire fear. _'These kids are not ready for this.'_ Thought Ruby as she looked them over.

 **Xxxxxxooooxxxxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxox**

 **I hope you all enjoy. Til the next chapter kitties.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hello again kitties. I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**_

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Ice and Flame**_

Mercury grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "It's been awhile since I've been in a decent fight." He said as he looked over at Cinder who just rolled her eyes at him. "Well, whose fault was it that we couldn't join Nana on her last mission." She told him as she saw him frown from the memory.

"Shut up Cinder, you don't have to keep reminding me." Said Mercury as he turned back to face the fake hunter nin.

Behind the mask, the boy raised an eyebrow to how these two fought with each other but still seemed to be close friends, but then decided to think about it later and slowly slid into his taijutsu stance and readied himself for combat. The boy with grey hair moved pretty quick and there was also something strange about his legs, they felt weird when they brushed right past him from the axe kick, as if they were made of something other then flesh and bone. "Then shall we?" He asked the two before him.

Cinder smirked and clasped her hands together as flames coated her gloves and the yellow Chinese patterns of her dress, her taijutsu wasn't the best in the group but she always did make up for it with adding a little kick to her punch. "Shell we dance?" She asked the masked figure before her.

The figure threw his senbon at the two, making Mercury kick up his leg as the needles hit and fell to the ground. They sounded as if they hit metal, but the boy wasn't sure tho.

Cinder grinned at she gathers fire dust into a basket ball sized fireball and shot it at the figures face, he dodge but some of the flame caught the wooden mask, sitting it on fire. The figure removed his mask and threw it at the two, only to have Mercury come at him with a spin kick, braking the mask into tiny flaming pieces.

Meanwhile, at the Creepy Cave.

Gato stood in the center of the chamber as he looked around him. A large and tall figure slowly made its way out of the darkest shadows to show himself to the little troll.

"Gato, you have a deal. But listen and listen well, If you think of ever double crossing me, I will take your body and soul to the deepest depth of the ocean and leave you their for all eternity." Said the Demon as his yellow eyes shined bright from the light of the torch that was next to Gato. His skin was a sickly pale blue color and his hair green and appeared to have seaweeds mixed into it. His fingers had webs in between each and his nails appeared to be claws with a tail like an eel's that shifted into legs in front of the old businessman. He wore a toga type outfit with silver cuffs on his arms and legs. "I Aquarius, will do away with your hired men as well as that bridge builder, but I will not make my move until after the full moon. In 7 days, I shell kill your pest problem." He told Gato, "Now leave me you little troll."

Gato said nothing as he turned tail and ran for his dear pathetic life. When he came out of the cave he had two of his men waiting for him outside next to a boat.

"Let's get the hell out of here. I need to get back to my mansion to see if that damn ninja has done his job." Growled Gato as one of his thugs picked him up and placed him onto the boat and pushed it off the shore. In minutes, they were gone.

Inside of the cave, Aquarius stood in the shadows over looking the ocean. "That little troll might try to double cross me. But if he does he will be dead before he has the chance." He told himself as he want back into the depths of the cave.

Meanwhile,

Cinder dodged a punch from the boy she was fighting as Mercury fallowed up with a sweep kick, knocking the boy to the ground. _'This isn't good, I need to get them into my ice mirrors if I want a chance at taking them both out at once.'_ He thought, but was pulled from his thoughts as Cinder did a spin kick to his chest as flames licked at his cheek.

Kakashi turned around when he heard a fight going on behind him and was shocked to see that another had appeared behind Tazuna, 'This isn't good. We need to end this fast before more show up.' He thought to himself as he turned his sights back on Nanami. The girl looked like she was walking on thin air as she met Zabuza's left cheek with her boot covered in flames. It appeared her and Cinder had the same thought.

Zabuza flew back into the lake, landing in the center of it. He slowly brought his hand up to his face as his bandages burnt away from that last hit and grinned his shark-like teeth at the girl. "Damn blondie, you have a pretty strong kick." He told her.

"I have to, it's the only way to make sure I scare away any Prevys that try to take advantage of me." Said Nanami with a grin, she wouldn't tell it to anyone, but she was enjoying herself a lot, that Nuke-Nin really posted her a challenge, plus she was feeling a odd energy slowly coming to life in her belly.

"Well then blondie, shall we continue?" Asked Zabuza as he bowed to her in a mocking fashion, making Nanami grin and took hold of each side of her skirt, curtsying to him. "I would like that."

Kakashi and the others watching just sweat dropped to the twos antics, never in all his time as a ninja had Kakashi ever seen or heard of anything like this happening in battle. _'This girl is far different from the kunoichi's from back home that's for sure.'_ He thought as he watched.

Nanami slowly took a step onto the water. "I didn't know you Huntsmen could use chakra." Said Zabuza a little surprised at this.

"Well, who said I was your average Huntress?" Asked Nanami as stream slowly rose from under her foot with each step she took, her boots still hot from the last attack.

She stood still for just a moment to allow her Aura and Chakra to balance each other out, for she didn't feel like taking a cold dip anytime soon. But then, Kakashi slowly moved towards the girl. "Nanami, let me take over. Zabuza uses water nature chakra and he is stronger here on the lake." He told her, making her turn to him and oddly enough, her eyes flickered a violet color as she smiled at him. "No, he is mine to deal with. My team was contracted to hunt him down and make sure he was returned to the Lord of Water. I've got this Kakashi, just make sure everyone's alright and back up those two over there up if they need it. But if it comes down to it, I will ask for help If push comes to shove." Said Nanami as she turned back to Zabuza.

Making him grin at her. "Hey blondie, after this how about we go out on a date? I've never faced a woman quit like you before." He told her with a smirk.

"Tempting offer, but no thanks Zabuza, I got other plans for this evening." She told him with a mocking grin. "You see, I have to train another to be as good as me and make sure her team is as strong as my friends and teammates." She added as a whip made of flames formed into her hands. "But I'm sure their are other women out there just dying to have you take them out."

Zabuza smirked even more and placed his sword on his back to began weaving several hand signs. "Water Release: Water Bullets." He yelled, then opened his mouth to shoot out bullets made of water at the girl. Nanami grin as she did a back flip and turned her flaming whip into a giant fan and used it to block the bullets she was unable to dodge, getting a steam bath in the process as well. "Not bad Blondie." Zabuza told her.

Nanami grinned and flipped her other dial to her earth dust and slammed her right hand over her fan, making vines grow over it as Zabuza watched this happen. _'This girl is using another element? Why does she mess with her belt all the time?'_ He thought to himself.

It was rare for ninjas form Kiri to come across Huntsmen, so they pretty much knew next to nothing about them, all they truly knew was that they were different from your Average Shinobi.

Nanami took this moment in his confusion against him, with both hands she swung her massive battle fan of glass and vines at the nuke-nin. The vines shot out at him, wrapping themselves tightly around his body. He wasn't able to move his arms and legs as flames came out of the fan and travelled through the vines to Zabuza in order to burn him. At the last second, Zabuza focused chakra around his body to help protect it, if only a little. ''Ahhh...! Dammit blondie that hurts." Growled Zabuza with his deep gravely voice.

This drew Haku form his fight with the two other huntsmen.

"ZABUZA!" Shouted Haku as a large ice mirror appeared behind the boy. "I'm sorry but we will meet again." He told the two as he stepped back and vanished within the mirror. He had vanished in time to miss Cinder and Mercury's combine attack as it broke the mirror before them.

As Nanami was charging at the down and burnt body of Zabuza, another ice mirror formed and out stepped the fake hunter ninja. "Zabuza-sama, I'm afraid it is time to leave." Said the voice behind the mask as he bent down and placed a hand on Zabuza shoulder and vanished in a swirl of water.

Nanami stopped dead in her tracks and growled. "Dammit! I was having so much fun." She whined as she turned to face the others.

Meanwhile, Kakashi stood there in shock, never had he seen someone so easily fight a ninja of such a high level without breaking a sweat or allowing fear to take them over.

Nanami walked back to the shoreline and sighed to herself, _'Dammit, not good I lost him. Now how am I going to tell dad I screwed up? Do I tell him that I allowed my ego to get in the way after I saw how Zabuza was and wanted to test myself against a ninja of his level?'_ She thought to herself. Just then she began to feel a little Dizzy, Cinder saw this and took off running to her best friend. "Nana it's okay, I got you." Said Cinder as she caught Nanami as she fell back into the girls arms. Her eyes closed and her breathing was steady, It appeared she over did it on her chakra and Aura again.

Kakashi walked over to the two girls. "I'll carry her on my back for you. It appeared you and the other guy have also gone all out in your fight with the masked kid." He told her as he eye smiled at her. " You know, that smile of yours is kind of creepy, but you are right, we did over do it a little in our own battle." Said Cinder as she helped put Nanami on his back while Kakashi frowned at her comment about his smiling eye.

Then, Tazuna walked over to them. "They can stay at my house along with your team. I know that little troll Gato will not stop sending others after me and I am grateful to this girl and her team for safeguarding my life." He told them as they fallowed the old drunk to his house.

Inside Nanami's mindscape.

A beautiful meadow with a small wooded area and a cave in the middle of the wooded area composed the Young Huntress mindscape. In the middle of it all, Nanami was laying on her back when she slowly opened her eyes to a gravely sounding voice. _**"Oi, brat wake up."**_ Said the male voice.

"Huh? Whose there?" Asked Nanami as she slowly sat up, putting a hand to her head and quickly shut her eyes. "My head is killing me." she whined.

 _ **"Brat, shut up and come over here."**_ Said The voice that was coming from the cave and making Nanami slowly stand up and make her way to the cave after she found her balance once more. "Where am I? I've never seen this place before." She said as she looked around.

 _ **"You wouldn't know this place for we are inside your head, Moron."**_ Said the voice, you could hear the sarcasm laced into each word. "Okay then, why in the hell are we inside my head?" She asked a little more annoyed.

 _ **"Because some moron, who will remain nameless, over did it again. She had to waste all her Aura and Chakra while fighting a bandaged freak of nature!"**_ Yelled the voice as she got closer to the cave and saw wooden bars before it with a kanji for seal in the center of the bars on a small piece of paper.

"Well I couldn't help it if I like a challenge, anyway I can test my skill is great." Said Nanami as she crossed her arms over her chest with a proud smile.

 _ **"Well brat, you almost killed yourself today fighting that man. You got lucky that I gave you some of my chakra to keep you alive, because you really depleted your chakra and Aura and I know your parents told you not to do that."**_ Growled the voice.

Nanami fall to the floor and looked into the cave, "I-I didn't know. I thought I was fine." She said as she hung her head down low. "Maybe I should have had Kakashi help me."

 _ **"Yes, you should have allowed the son of the White Fang help your sorry ass."**_ Said the voice.

In the darkness of the cave, Nanami could see a pair of red glowing eyes looking back at her.

She slowly stood up and glared right back at the red eyes, "You normally also step in when I'm over doing it. Why did you stay quiet this time around furball?" She asked as she walked closer to the sealed cage doors.

She was met with silence for a few moments as the eyes shifted away from her and two orange red tails slips thought the bars of the cage door. _**"Because the Fang's son could have felt my presence and could have turned on you. Remember brat I'm not very well liked by his village and I'm stuck in you and must keep you alive til I am able to get the hell out of you."**_ Growled the fox as its tails wrapped around the girl. She felt his energy slowly going into her and she slowly began to fall back to sleep, _**'She will be the death of me.'**_ He thought as he wrapped his 7 other tails around himself and went to sleep.

 **Back with the others.**

Kakashi carried Nanami on his back as they passed the edge of the village and saw some of the bridge. Nanami's blonde bangs showed her face as she seemed to be talking in her sleep. "I didn't mean too." She said as she barred her face into Kakashi's vest. Cinder just laughed at her team leader and best friend's antics, she was hopeless when she was out cold.

Mercury on the other hand, "Man, your Genin team sucks Kakashi. If they we're back home Professor Ozpin would have just kept them at Beacon longer. They have no clue what teamwork is and basically sucks in general as ninjas." He said as he laughed well looking at the pink hair girl.

Kakashi didn't say much. He was more lost in thought about what he has seen today. This girl that is on his back isn't normal, but there is something scary familiar about her that he couldn't place his finger on.

 **o0o0o0o0o9oo0**

 **Okay kitties we end this part here and we'll be back with the next chapter soon. Hope you'll enjoy**


	10. Chapter 9 Lost Princess

**Sorry i know it has been sometime and i have been away. I have been ill and yeah i know i am trying to play catch up now with all my stories and i hope you enjoy the last chapters and the other tales i am spinning for everyones enjoys me.**

 **But enough with me going on and on forever. I do not own RWBY nor Naruto**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **The lost Princess**

Meanwhile,

Sasuke, having heard what Mercury said about his team, was glaring at the boy so hard, his eyes would almost fall out if possible. "What the hell do you know about what an Elite Ninja is. Your just some lame ass Hunter that couldn't cut it as a true ninja. If you are truly that strong as you claim to be, then prove it and fight me." Demanded Sasuke as he stopped walking and took a battle position in front of the young huntsmen. 

A smirked slowly creeped across Mercury's lips at this challenge. "What do I have to prove to "An Elite Ninja" like yourself? Huh? All I saw back there against that missing-nin was you almost pissed your pants from all that bandage no-brows KI. So, if that is what a true "Elite Ninja" is. Then no thank you. I will stay forever as a hunter." He told Sasuke as he just smirked at the duck ass emo.

"Oh Mercury, play nice with the others. It will be too troublesome to have them cry to Nana about you being your oh so charming self." Said Cinder as she smirked at him and Sasuke. While Kakashi watched the young team of hunters interact with his team _. 'Yeaaaah, this isn't going to end well.'_ He thought to himself but was drawn out of his thought by the sounds he heard from behind him.  
"MMMmm...Mom five more minutes please..." Said Nana as she barried her face into his Jonin Vest, he could smell the sent of cinnamon and fire coming from her.

To the man's left, Tazuna was looking over at the Jonin and the two young teams, well he slowly raised his sake bottle to taked a long swig of the Alcoholic drink. Well he does that, he slowly closed his eyes. _'Am I doing the right thing in bringing these kids here to deal with our troubles?'_ He thought to himself. Then his eyes landing on Nana. _'This girl isn't like the others, their is something very different about her i can feel it, something that will rock this world. Maybe even change it for the better.'_ He thought to himself before turning his attention back to the group. "My house is just around the corner past this little wooded area, there you can stay with us. My daughter is a fantastic cook and my grandson would love to meet the ninja's and hunters that are going to help free us from Gato." Said Tazuna as he looked at the path ahead of them. As he said all that, they turned the corner and there was a little wooded area like he said, near the tree lines one could see the outline of a roof to a house.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay with you as well Tazuna-san." Said Cinder as she bowed to the old bridge builder once they stopped,  
"Lol, don't think much about it. It is the lease I could do for what you have done for myself, this team and blondie here. I just can't let you look for a hotel or camp out there with her in that kind of condition." Said Tazuna as he motion his head over to Nana as she was now snoring. Everyone just sweat dropped as they saw a little bubble coming out of her nose.

 _'She is their team leader?'_ Thought Sakura as she looked over at the blonde girl with a scowl. while Sai just gave a creepy smile as he looked at the others. "It will be a pleasure to be housemates with all of you." He said.  
"Seal the creepy pale thing..." mumbled Nana, making her teamates laugh.

 _'She smells nice.'_ Thought Kakashi as he looked over his shoulder with his single eye. "Mom's ramen is an apparent part of my diet. I don't like eating veggies unless its in my ramen." Mumbled Nana, which makes Kakashi sweat drop, that was the same line he had heard Kushina use on Minato-sensei while she was pregnant with their daughter. He smiled softly at this memory.

As Kakashi looks off to the distance he sighs. _'Who is this girl? Why do I feel like I know her somehow?'_ He thought to himself. To his right, Cinder saw the look of longing in Kakashi's eyes and wonder what he was thinking as he looked over his shoulder every so often. _'What is going through your mind Kakashi-san?'_ She thought to herself, maybe after they are settled in they could have a nice long talk over some tea. In the back of the group,  
Sasuke was seething from the truth he was told. _'I am not weak. Your the damn weak one you fool. I am an Avenger and I am the Elite of all the ninja's back in the Leaf.'_ He thought to himself as a smirk at his thoughts, he would show this freak who was on the top of the food chain.

The small group walked up to the old, brown house with two stories. It was a fairly large house with its own dock and private lake. It also had a very beautiful backdrop. Standing at the doorway was a woman with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts, she had a watering can sitting on the deck as she had two large baskets next to it. One held fresh veggies and fruit and the other one held fresh fish from the lake next to the house. She appeared to have been gardening and checking the fish traps as they walked up.

"Hey." Said Tazuna to his daughter, who looked up from her baskets when she saw her father with ninja's and several other people, including a blonde girl that was hanging onto the back of the silver hair ninja and who looked to be hurt, but her attention was mostly on the old man, "Father? Is that you?" Asked the young woman with tears of joy in her eyes,  
"Whose else would it be? Last I knew, I was the only town drunk." Said Tazuna jokingly to his daughter, who ran to him and gave him a big hug, still crying in joy.

"I'm so glade your back. I have been praying to Kami for a safe return back home. But dad, why didn't you send word from the Hidden Leaf village to lett me know you are alive and okay?" Asked the young woman as she stopped crying and started scolded her father infront of the others.

Tazuna just chuckled as he rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly, "Well, you see Tsunami, I had planned to sent word, but..." He trailed off when he heard Nanami mumbling something no one understood. "First we need to get this girl somewhere to rest. She was the one who kept me alive this whole time." He told his daughter as he turned to look at the girl on Kakashi's back.  
Kakashi just eye smiled at the young woman, "I would greatly appreciate it if I could put her down somewhere safe." He said,

"Oh my! Is she alright? Do I need to call for the town healer?" Asked Tsunami as she rushed over to the sleeping girl.  
"No, Nana will be alright. She just over did it in battle again, once she has had some rest, she will be alright." Said Cinder from behind Kakashi as she smiled.  
"Hn." Said Sasuke as he glared at the sleeping blonde. 'I need to get stronger. I will test myself against her.' He thought as he turned and walked up the steps into the house, ignoring the others and just going into his own little world of brooding.

The others fallowed suit after Tsunami walked in with Kakashi and Nanami in tow. "Fallow me up the stairs and I'll show you all where your going to stay at. I have a room large enough for all the girls to share and another smaller one that is a good size for all you boy to stay in." She told them. They fallowed her to the very end of the hallways and before them was a red door with a fox carved into it. Oddly enough the fox had nine tails waving around it, making Kakashi raise an eyebrow to the design but didn't say a word to it. She opened the door and stepped through the threshold, then leads Kakashi to a large bed under a large bay window. "Lay her here and i'll be back with some medical supplies and some hot water to clean her up while she rests.'' Tsunami said, then left the room.  
Sakura walked in just after she left and walked over to the far corner of the room, away from the other girls and placed her pack on the bed. She turned and looked at the others girls, "Where are your packs?" She asked them as they looked at her strangely, "Umm...Nanami-sensei has sealed them into the scrolls in her pouch." Said Ruby as she eyed Sakura, unsure of this girl, "How the hell does she even know a ninja skill?" Demanded the pinkette.

This finally drew Kakashi to the others in the room, "Shhh! Sakura." He said/whispered as he turned back to study the sleeping girl's face.

While Cinder walked over to Nana's bed, sitting right next to him. "Kakashi-san, I can take over from here if you would like to get some rest. She will be out for another couple of hours and I don't want you to be too tired yourself." She told the Jonin, making Kakashi looked back at Nana and back at the other girl, then he ran his right hand thought his hair. "Yeah, I guess your right. I should wash up as well, Nanami did drooled all over me after all." He said as he stood up and walked to the door where he saw Tsunami returning with everything she needs for Nanami. She smiled at him and walked over to Nanami's bed and placed a small bucket of warm water on the floor before the bed and a bowl with several rages and bandages and other supplies. "The bathroom is next to the blue door that leads to your room, Kakashi-san." She told him and he bowed his head in thanks, then vanished out of the room and went straight to the bathroom. He stepped through the doorway and shut the door, then he placed his back against the door and slid down it. _'Could she be their daughter? What was the last name she used?'_ He thought as he wracked his brain for the answer. His eyes grow wide as the answer finally hit him. "Nanami Uzumaki-Namikaze." He whispered.

Without thinking of what he was doing Kakashi began to fly throught hand signs and bit his right thumb, with blood now on it he slammed his hand on the floor and in a poof of smoke, stood a small tan pug, "Yo." said the small pug. "Yo Pakkun, I need you to take this message to the Hokage." He said as he handed a scroll to the pug. "Alright pup I'll get it to the old monkey." Said Pakkun. "Thank you Pakkun." He told his summon.

 **Village of the Hidden Leaf**

Sitting at his desk, the Third Hokage stared at the stack of paperwork before him. _'Damn you Minato. Why didn't you let me take your place that fated night?'_ He asked himself in thought, but then he was drawn from his thoughts as a small poof a smoke appeared on his desk, after the smoke had cleared, a small tan pug with a Leaf headband on its head appeared. "Yo, Old Monkey. The pup has ergent news for you." Said Pakkun as he placed the scroll before the aged leader. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at the pug. "Thank you, Pakkun. You might want to wait, for I may have a reply for Kakashi." He told the pug as he picked up the scroll and unrolled it. At first he thought it had something to do with the mission and thought that Kakashi might have been requesting for back up, but what he read made him pale and grow enraged with Ozpin. "THAT BASTARD LIED TO ME!" Roared Sarutobi as he slammed his fist on the table, Just as Team Gai was walking though the door.

Gai stared at his Commander and Leader with a little fear in his gut, wondering what was going on to make the aged Kage so angry. Sarutobi then looked up at the Team that had just walked in. "GAI! You and your team along with Jiraiya will be heading to Wave. You are to back up Kakashi and his team against the Nuke-nin Zabuza Momochi. Also get me intel on the Hunters that are there as well to hunt the nuke-nin." Said the aged leader as Jiraiya appeared before him out of the windows to the left of the Hokage's desk.  
"What's up sensei?" Asked Jiraiya well looking at his old sensei. Sarutobi turned his sights onto his old student, "Your. Goddaughter .Lives!" He said, stressing out the words. This made Jiraiya take several steps back and pale as if his grave had just been walked on. "Gai get your team and meet me at the south gates in 20 minutes. NOW GO!" Yelled the Sannin as he took the scroll from his sensei and looked at the pug. "Is it true?" He asked the little dog. "It could be pup. I haven't seen the girl yet, but I will tell the pup that a team is coming to aid on the mission." Said Pakkun as he looked at the two men before him.

"Take this with you to give to Kakashi and tell him not to speak word of this to the others. I do not want to tip our hand on this. If that is really Minato's daughter then Ozpin and Glynda have a lot to answer for." Said The Third as he handed a scroll to the pug, with that Pakkun took the scroll and vanished in a poof of smoke,  
"I'm going to kill him sensei. HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER KEPT HER FORM HER ONLY FAMILY!" Roared Jiraiya as he looked at the Photo of Minato hanging on the wall. "I better get going. There is no time for "Research'' with what has just happened and I need to send word to another." He said as he walked over to the window, but before he stepped out, Sarutobi's voice stopped him and he looked over his shoulder at his old sensei. When he did look back, he saw a scroll flying towards him and catched it in mid air before he examined it and raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Have her put blood on the seal and "IF" she is his daughter, this will open the scroll. I will wait on sending her mothers scroll for now, I have to know for sure." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. That night has weighed heavily on his heart and soul for so many years, never knowing if the child lived or died along with her father and mother. Never knowing the truth pained the old man's heart. Now that he had some information stating the girl lives, his heart had lighten a little with hope, but now he needed to speak with the two people that knows her secret.

 **ooo0000ooo000oo000ooo00ooo0000oooo0o0o00o0o0oooo00o0o0o0o00ooooo000oo00o**

 **Well there we have it kits the next chapter we will learn the truth behind Nana and Ozpin and Glynda and why they lied that night so many years ago.**

 **Tell the next time. please enjoy and the next chapter is underway and Lolitapool while fallow soon. Laterz**


	11. Chapter 10

**I'll be working on this story on my own for awhile.**

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Same song and dance as always I do not own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Past action, future problems**

Kakashi had finally peeled off his Jonin vest and his shirt as he turned on the shower. He slowly kicked off his sandals and took his pants and boxers off as he tossed his mask and forehead protected into the sink. The bathroom began to fill with steam. "I need this." He said to himself as he stepped into the shower and was lost to the world and slowly relaxed for a small moment in time.

 **Ozpin office**

A icy feeling over took the white hair man as he saw the picture on his desk of his daughter crack. _'That isn't good.'_ He thought to himself as dread filled his gut. Something wrong was about to happen and he had no control of the storm that fallow it.

 **Hokage tower**

The Hokage had called for the Clan heads to meet in his office. He didn't want the Elders or the other fools on the council to know what was about to happen. All the Clan heads stood around his desk as he looked each in their eyes and let out a heavy tired sigh. "Before I inform everyone of the situation. I must stress this to each and every one of you." He told them as he bit his thumb and the small amount of blood that came from it he rubbed it across a seal on the left side of his desk. The room glowed a soft blue and then softly fade as quickly as it appeared.

"Lord Hokage what is going on for you to use that seal?" Asked Shikaku Nara. He raised a lazy eyebrow watching the aged leader.

"This goes back to the night of the Kyūbi attack and the deaths of one Minato Namikaze and one Kushina Uzumaki and their new born daughter." Said Sarutobi as he watched the shocked to sad looked over take everyone there.

"They died that night along with their daughter!" Said Hiashi Hyūga as he stepped close to the desk. "Why drag this back up from all those years ago. We still fight with those other fools to keep the Namikaze compound and scrolls away from them." He growled out.

This prompted the age leader to stand up and slam his fist on his desk. "I bring this up for the girl still lives. She didn't die that night!" He growled out as all in the room took a step back.

"I have sent team Gai and Jiraiya to confirm that she is their daughter as well as back up Kakashi's team in the Land Of Waves. As well I am going to go myself with several of you to go and have a word with Ozpin." Said Sarutobi as he watched several look at him in confusion.

"I see. So he and his wife swept the girl away that night after all the confusion and death of the 4th and his wife and many others." Said Shikaku.

 **Tazuna's House**

Kakashi's had finished his shower and gotten dressed as Pakkun had appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yo, pup. I have word from the old monkey." Said Pakkun as he dropped the scroll and looked at Kakashi. Quickly he took a dog treat from his vest pocket and tossed it to the small pug. He eyed the scroll. _'Should I open it? Should I remain a fool in the dark?'_ He asked himself these questions as he slowly picked up the scroll. Pakkun chose to hang around and watch what was going to happen. _'From what that old monkey told the old toad. That girl is the last link he has to his old sensei. I just wonder how he will take it?'_ the pug thought to himself.

Pakkun was pulled from his thoughts when the scroll fell to the ground and Kakashi looked as if someone had walked across his grave. He was paler then normal and his eye had glazed over from the shock. "Shhhhhe….iss…..aaa…..live!" Was all he could get out.

"Yeah the old toad will be here soon to test her and make sure she is truly their daughter pup." Said Pakkun as Kakashi pulled himself together. There was a pounding on the door that his back rested against.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you almost done in there?" Called out the voice of Sakura. Slowly the door open and there stood Kakashi with his usual eye smile. "Yeah, Sakura I'm finish." He told the girl as he quickly went around her and into the room that was set aside from him and the other male members of the two teams. He walked over to the bed in the corner and put his pack down as Pakkun fallowed behind him.

Mercury saw the little ninja dog and smirked. "Kakashi-sensei where did you get the dog from?" He asked.

"Huh?" Asked Kakashi as he was drawn out of his thoughts again. He looked down beside him and saw Pakkun there. "I thought you went back?" He asked a little confused.

Pakkun grinned. "Nah, pup. Something interesting is happening and I want to see how it all plays out." Said the little tan nin-ken.

Mercury walked up to the ninja pug and squatted down to the floor to look at him. "Your kind of cute." He said as he reached out and scratched Pakkun behind the ears. "Thank you. Yeah that feels good." Said Pakkun as his left hind leg began hitting the hard wood floor.

' _If she is truly their daughter, what am I going to do? Do I allow her to return to the only home she has ever known or do I drag her kicking and screaming back to the village?'_ This thought swam around in Kakashi head as he watched Mercury and Pakkun interact with each other.

Across the hallway Tsunami slowly cleaned up Nanami as the girl slowly began to stir. "Mmm…what time is it?" She asked as her blue eyes slowly fluttered open. She felt a warm rag on her forehead and saw a woman with midnight blue hair and warm caring eyes looking down at her.

Said woman smiled at the young huntress. "Welcome back. Everyone has been very worried about you my dear." She told the teenage girl.

Cinder turned around from her bed and saw her friend was awake. "Nana you gave us all a pretty good scare." Said the young fire huntress.

Slowly Nanami pushed herself up on to her elbows and looked at the woman before and to her friend and back to the woman. "Where am I? Who are you?" She asked with confusion etched onto her face.

"My name is Tsunami and I am Tazuna's daughter and your in our home. It appeared you got hurt when you fought that missing-nin that wanted my father." Said the now named Tsunami. She smiled at the young huntress. "Thank you for saving him." She said as she pulled the girl into a gentle hug.

Nana smiled and hugged the woman back. "It was nothing. I was just doing what I could to help keep your dad alive and try to stop Zabuza from making a big mistake." She told Tsunami. This got a confused look from the older woman. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was sent to find Zabuza and return him home to the Kiri. Where he is needed to help with stopping the bloodline wars." Said Nana. "The current leader has non-clan bloodlines battling the clans with bloodlines. It has gotten pretty bad. I was near there a few weeks ago on a mission and the smell of blood was thick in the air. But, the leader of the Rebellion needs his skills and help to stop this war once and for all." She said as she stretched. As she was stretching her whole body began to pop.

Tsunami looked at the girl. She couldn't help but wonder what all this young girl could do. She faced a man from the legendary 7 Swordsmen and walked away without being hurt badly and when she cleaned up the dry blood there was no wounds to be found anywhere and she knew that blood was the girls. But, she had never seen anyone heal that fast before.

 **Secret tree house**

A short Oompa Loompa looking man stood in the middle of a bedroom with the light of the hallway giving a small glow around him. "Dammit Zabuza! How could you be beat by a little girl? What the he'll am I paying you for?" growled out the tiny fat man.

"The girl was a Huntress and she had ninja skills to back her up. But, that will not stop me from completing my mission." Growled out Zabuza. Standing to the left a Zabuza's bed was a young ninja with his hair pulled up in a bun. He glared at the tiny man for how he spoke to his master. _'Once we are finished here. I will cut that midget down.'_ Thought the boy as he watched the midget turn and leave. "For your sake Zabuza you will kill the bridge builder and those he brought with him. For if you fail me again. It will be your last." Said the midget as he vanished out the two with the two thug wannabe Samurais.

 **Okay kitties. I'm leaving off here. I know this is a shorter chapter. But, I'm a little rusty with this story and also the next chapter is going to center around the others training for the rematch and Zabuza's answer and the arrive of the Beautiful Green Beast and his mini me minon.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well back again with the next chapter of Dust Devils. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I know it was short. This one I will try to make it longer.**

 **Disclaimer for all legal purposes I do not own Naruto and RWBY. They belong to their respected creators.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Shattered lies and broken promises**

 **Konoha**

"Hiashi I would like you to over see everything while I'm out of the village. I do not trust my old teammates. They have grown to comfy with Danzo and while away I fear they might try to make trouble." Said Sarutobi as he stood and walked around his large oak desk.

"I understand Lord Hokage and I will do all I am able to." Said Hiashi Hyūga as he bowed to his leader.

"Shikaku, Tsume, Shibi. You three will be going with me to see Ozpin. I will meet you in one hour at the north gates." Said Sarutobi as three of his ANBU appeared before him. "Allow us to come along Lord 3rd." Said an ANBU wearing a Neko mask with long purple hair. Their aged leader just nodded his head and the three ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **Elsewhere in the Hidden Leaf**

"It appears the old fool is leaving for the Huntsmen Village." Said a man with bandages around his face.

"He has not said a word to either of us about this trip. Something must be happening to have him leave this quickly." Said a gray hair woman.

"No matter. While he is away. We will get what is needed done." Said the same bandage man.

 **North Gates**

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Three ANBU will shadow us why we travel to see my old friend." Said Sarutobi as he turned and began to his long journey.

 **Land of Waves**

Nanami crawled out of bed just as Kakashi walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we are going scouting. It's important we get his answer soon. Maybe take out that little troll." Said Nanami as she open the bedroom door. There in the hallway stood Kakashi. He looked like a deer in the headlights.

He stared at her for a few more seconds before he regained the ability to speak. "You were hurt? How are you already up and wanting to continue seeking out Zabuza?" He asked not sure if he should try to stop her.

She gave him a good long hard look. "My mission is to seek out Zabuza and return him to the Mist. You and your little team of children are not going to stand in my way." She told him as she pushed passed him and into the bathroom.

Ruby looked at Nanami with wide eyes. She has never seen this side of her hero. She was strong and doesn't allow anything get in her way.

Sakura looked over at Emerald and Cinder. "She didn't have to be rude to my sensei like that." Said the wimpy pinkette.

"Nanami doesn't allow no one and nothing to stop her. Your sensei is trying to get in her way and she will step over him to get what needs to be done, done." Said Cinder as she watched her best friend vanished into the bathroom.

"That's what he gets." Said Emerald as she turned back to her bed and laid down. "While she is showering. We best rest. For we will be moving out within the next hour.

Mercury appeared in the doorway. "Damn that girl is like the Terminator." He said as he turned around and went back to his room with the little babies.

When he walked in. He saw Sasuke standing over with his gear. Mercury raised an eyebrow looking at the duck ass. "So, what are you doing little boy?" He said as he pulled his pack away from Sasuke.

"I wanted to see one of those legendary weapons they say you have." Said Sasuke as he glared at the silver hair huntsman.

"Then ask next time. You have no right going though my things." Said Mercury as he closed his pack and turned to see Kakashi watching this play out.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't be going though another person's stuff. It isn't polite." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled. "Forgive my student. This is the first time for him and the others to meet Huntsman like yourself and the others." He told the silver hair boy.

Mercury just waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's understandable, I was curious about ninjas when I first left my village on missions several years ago. But, with Nana as team leader she had kind of nipped my curiosity in the butt. Before something like this could ever happen." He finished as he laid down on his bed. "But, for now I'm going to rest while Nana is getting ready. For we will be heading out shortly." With that he was asleep.

Hour later Nana was going over her teams equipment and supplies. "Cinder and Ruby. Make sure to pack extra dust." She told her best friend and her student.

Both girls nodded and grabbed some dust from Nana.

"Alright you four. It's time to move out. Cinder go north, Mercury you head south, Emerald you will be heading east. Ruby and I will head south and cover most of the forest. If you find anything radio it in. If attacked take care of the thugs and make sure they can't report you. If you find the little trolls base let me know. Also if you find any Warehouses check them out. Gato has been rumored to traffic humans. Find any prisoners let me know. We will come as a team and free them." Said Nanami as she took on a hole new aura around her. This left no one to question her on anything.

Kakashi and his students watched in shock as Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami listen to the girls plan.

With that the group left the house and broke off

 **Xoxxoxoxxoxllxxocoxooxoxoxxoxooxoxxlxlxlxlxxllxlxlooxxooxoxxoxooxoxxooxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxox**

 **I know this is a very short chapter. But I want the next one with the first time meeting of troll and also Ozpin getting yelled at.**

 **Till the next time Kitties. I hope you enjoy. I know I'm being slow but I will get more out soon.**


End file.
